GRIZZLY
by Evelinaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen es un empresario multimillonario por las mañanas, alguien ejemplar y respetado. Grizzly es el jefe de los bajos fondos de Nueva York, la mafia de las mafias, poderoso y temido.Una doble vida que se tuerce con la llegada de su ama de llaves Bella y su hija Renesmee. Ella es la única que no sabe nada sobre Grizzly, ¿podrá Edward ocultarlo por mucho tiempo?
1. PRÓLOGO

_Un día de sábado dio como resultado esto, completamente inesperado y para nada era lo que tenía en mente con esta historia._

_Lo que está en **cursiva son los diálogos supuestamente en español**. Esta historia y ninguna de las otras dos están beteadas, por tanto perdón por los posibles fallos de escritura._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Prólogo:<em>**

Era una noche calurosa a pesar de que el invierno comenzaba a asomarse con el correr de los días tímidamente, música cubana adornaba el ambiente rumbero del lugar. Mujeres de exuberantes curvas y piel morena bailaban en la pista junto a hombres de blanca sonrisa. Los tragos volaban por la barra mientras varias jóvenes preparaban más tragos e iban de aquí para allá con bandejas a rebosar de platos exóticos. Entre ellas una muchacha resaltaba por la blancura de su piel, su largo pelo color chocolate y su pequeña estatura mezclándose entre la gente. Luego de dejar la comida en una de las mesas cerca de la pista volvió a su puesto detrás de la barra atendiendo a más clientes.

—_Hola mija..._ —Un hombre de unos cincuenta años sonrió a la joven con calidez mientras se sentaba en la banqueta. Su piel negra resaltaba con su camisa un tanto sudada de un blanco amarillento.

—_Hola señor Fernández, hoy vino antes que de costumbre..._ —El acento hispano de la joven hizo sonreír con añoranza al hombre.

—_La chamba a final de mes siempre es floja, ya tú sabes..._ _—_La joven lo miró dejando de limpiar la barra y le sonrió asintiendo con pena —._ Voy a tomar lo de siempre._

Esta asintió dándose la vuelta comenzando a preparar un cuba libre mirando el reloj como de costumbre, aún faltaban dos horas para cerrar y una hora más para llegar junto a Renesmee. El ambiente del bar parecía estar en su máximo esplendor y a medida que las canciones iban volviéndose más lentas el bar se iba vaciando, el señor Fernández le sonrió a la muchacha dejándole de propina veinte dólares, ella negó varias veces intentando no aceptar la propina pero este se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta, ella lo contempló marcharse bailando unos pasos de salsa y tarareando una vieja canción. Ella sonrió negando guardando los veinte dólares en su bolsillo con añoranza.

Para cuando la joven llegó a las calles de su barrio el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja tímidamente, apuró el paso llegando a una casa de un color verde agua desgastado de dos pisos bastante humilde, subió en silencio las escaleras de metal oxidado y sacó las llaves abriendo la puerta de madera despacio asomando su cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujó al ver a su amiga dormida en el sofá con una mano dentro de lo que parecía una cuna descalabrada. Suavemente dejó su bolso sobre la mesada de la cocina, el departamento era un mono ambiente pequeño y algo vacío, solo constaba de un sofá cama, una mesa y la cuna, junto a los muebles de la cocina y una radio bastante vieja.

—_Ángela, oye Ángela..._

— _¿Hm?_ —La otra muchacha se despertó algo asustada y miró a su amiga suspirando de alivio. —_Hm, hola Bella..._

Ambas se sonrieron mientras Bella caminaba hacia la única puerta que había al fondo de la habitación, encendió la luz entrando al baño mientras su amiga, una joven de piel color arena, pelo oscuro y con unas gafas anticuadas se levantaba con cuidado mirando la cuna y estirándose cansada. Su figura esbelta y alta se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina poniendo un poco de agua en una especie de cuenco metálico que puso al fuego para preparar dos cafés, miró el reloj, eran casi las seis de la mañana. Miró hacia la cuna y luego encendió la radio poniéndola al mínimo ubicando una emisora donde pasaban canciones de habla hispana con un toque de salsa. Rápidamente sacó el café molido y cuando el agua está hirviendo puso el café dentro de un colador y vertió el agua en la taza y repitió el proceso. Cuando su amiga salió con el pelo mojado secándolo con la toalla se lo tendió y ambas se sentaron en la mesa mirando por la ventana mugrienta hacia la ciudad.

—_Mike está pensando en despedirme, me lo dijo Fiora a la salida..._ —Bella le puso dos cucharas de azúcar a su café y tomó un largo sorbo.

—_Ese maldito perro, malpario..._—Ángela miró a su amiga preocupada y Bella supo lo que estaba pensando—. _Tranquila, vamos a salir de esta._

—_Me preocupa, tengo muy poco ahorrado y si me echa no tengo casi nada de dólares ahorrados..._

—_Me tienes a mí, mira, ¿por qué no telefoneas al Charlie? Él te dijo..._

— _¡No!_ —Bella negó pegando un pequeño grito y luego miró hacia la cuna asustada.

Charlie...

Bella era natural de Limón, Costa Rica y venía de una familia de clase baja, vivía a las afueras y creció rodeada de humo y cerveza, a la edad de 10 años sus padres habían comenzado a consumir y un día a la vuelta del colegio los había encontrado allí, tendidos sobre la cama sin respiración. Bella no había llorado a pesar de lo traumático que podía ser y sus vecinos se habían desentendido de ella rápidamente tachándola de rara, terminó vagando por las calles hasta que Charlie, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bueno y un policía de primera, la había llevado a su humilde casa en donde vivía su madre, la cual tenía cáncer. Bella la había cuidado bien y le tenía gran cariño pero pronto Charlie le había encontrado un buen empleo en casa de unos amigos suyos de clase alta, había pasado a ser mucama con tan solo quince años. Durante un tiempo la habían cuidado muy bien pero el hombre de la casa siempre la miraba con unos ojos que a la niña le daban miedo y más pronto que tarde Bella se vio siendo devuelta a casa de Charlie luego de que la dueña pillara a su marido intentando manosear a Bella, inmediatamente la había sacado de la casa pidiéndole mil veces perdón, sin embargo la mujer estaba con el hombre por conveniencia y nunca lo iba a abandonar. Charlie había estado ahorrando un dinero y luego de que su madre muriera el hombre había vuelta a caer en la bebida, siendo consciente de que no podría ayudar a Bella y si algo le pasaba a él, ella quedaría a merced de proxenetas y demás, decidió contactar con una amiga suya en Estados Unidos, la cual le consiguió un trabajo en otra casa de gente adinerada. A la edad de 16 años, Bella se vio viajando a San Diego, California, a casa de los Black, una familia cubana que poseía varias tierras y ganado. Billy Black era un gran hombre y sus hijos parecían ser varones decentes, Bella había pasado a ser la ayudante de la cocinera y se había hecho muy amiga del hijo pequeño Jacob, de su misma edad, quién amaba comer. Durante varios años Bella se escribía con Charlie, le mandaba postales y él le mandaba fotos, Charlie había ido a rehabilitación luego de conocer a Sue, una enfermera. Ahora ambos vivían en San José y les iba muy bien. Todo iba perfecto y Bella se sentía feliz hasta que Jacob se le declaró. Un romance escondido comenzó a tomar forma a la edad de 19 años y Bella enamorada y ciega dejó que el muchacho la manejara y la forzara a su antojo. Pero pronto las cosas cambiaron en cuanto un día Bella comenzó a enfermarse, al llevarla al médico le revelaron lo que parecía imposible, estaba embarazada. Billy le pidió explicaciones y luego de que la joven le explicara todo, la habían mantenido en la casa con la condición de que cuando naciera el bebé se iría. Jacob ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con ella durante los siguientes meses y comenzó a salir con una aspirante a modelo, lo cual le rompió el corazón a Bella. Charlie se sintió decepcionado al ver que Bella estaba embarazada sin embargo habían intentado ayudarla, ella se había negado en rotundo. Al nacer la pequeña Billy había intentado chantajearla para quedarse a su nieta y ella se había negado huyendo de la casa. Nunca más había vuelto a saber de los Black y se había mudado a Miami con la ayuda de Charlie. Desde esa la única felicidad en su vida había sido su hija Renesmee.

—_No quiero pedirle más nada, ya hizo mucho por mí y Renesmee._

—_El maldito padre de esa criatura debería pasarte una pensión alimenticia Bella... _— Angela señaló hacia la cuna y suspiró ante la mueca de horror de Bella—. _Ok...oye, tengo una amiga que se fue a Detroit gracias a una página web, donde contratan a mucamas y niñeras..._

—_Hm...No sé Angie, esas cosas nunca me han gustado, podrían ser proxenetas._

—_O gente que busca mucamas y niñeras, no pierdes nada por intentarlo amiga._

Bella la miró y asintió suspirando terminando su café. Ángela había asistido su parto como enfermera y luego de eso se habían hecho muy amigas al ser ambas de Costa Rica. Sin Ángela, ella no podría trabajar.

—_Me voy, mi turno comienza dentro de dos horas y aún tengo que pasar a pagar mi alquiler..._ —Ángela la abrazó cariñosamente y se marchó sin hacer ruido. Bella se quedó unos segundos contemplando la ciudad amaneciendo hasta que unos pequeños quejidos la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—_Hola mi vida..._ —Su pequeña abrió sus ojitos al sentir a su madre aproximándose, alzando sus bracitos pidiendo que la levantara. Bella la alzó envolviéndola y pegándola a su pecho—. _Mami ya está aquí..._

Bella necesitaba conseguir un trabajo mejor, por el bien de Renesmee y del suyo propio.

.

.

.

Varios hombres uniformados de traje, camisa blanca y corbata negra rodeaban a una pequeña familia en una enorme fábrica abandonada en Nueva York. Sus caras feroces y sus grandes músculos intimidaban, estaban en completo silencio como esperando a que algo pasara, mientras la familia compuesta de un hombre, una mujer y un niño yacían arrodillados en el duro suelo. Un ruido de neumáticos chirriando se hizo presente y un impresionante todoterreno plateado apareció doblando la esquina, el hombre arrodillado se echó a llorar de puro terror. El coche frenó abruptamente a escasos dos metros y la puerta del piloto se abrió lentamente, como si quisiera crear aún más misterio. Un hombre de enorme estatura y gran musculatura salió fumando. Su aspecto era casi inhumano, demasiado grande para ser real. Llevaba una camiseta de tiras suelta que dejaba al descubierto sus enormes músculos de piel tostada y la cantidad de pelo que recubría su cuerpo daba la idea de un gran oso pardo, de ahí su apodo, Grizzly. Era un hombre con unos ojos turbios y verdes, su mentón cuadrado con una pequeña barba de dos días y su pelo cobrizo el cual se dejaba ver a través de aquel gorro de lana, le daban el toque humano, pero quedaba opacado al ver las cicatrices que recubrían la parte izquierda de su cara, la más feroz iba a lo largo de su mentón y subía para acabar a escasos centímetros de su ojo. Le daba un toque monstruoso sin duda alguna.

— ¡Pero venga hombre no llores! —Su voz era gruesa y ronca con un tono burlón sonrió a medida que se acercaba a la particular escena.

—Encontramos al hombre intentando pasar la frontera hacia Canadá, su mujer parece no estar al corriente de nada.

—Así que tú eres el hijo de puta que intentó estafar a mi empresa, ¿verdad? —Grizzly sonrió de medio lado ladeando su cabeza ligeramente—. Pensaste por un momento que ibas a huir de este puto país estafándome, ¿eh campeón?

Dio una última calada a su cigarro y aproximándose al hombre quemó su cigarrillo sobre la calva del mismo. Luego acto seguido miró a la mujer, la cual había comenzado a llorar histéricamente intentando acercarse más hacia su hijo, pero sus manos atadas a la espalda no le permitían moverse bien.

— ¿Sabías que tu maridito trabajaba para mí verdad, tesoro? En una de mis empresas.

Ella asintió lentamente temblando.

— ¿Te contó también la reciente suma de 700 mil dólares que aparecieron en su cuenta mágicamente? —El hombre se dirigió hacia un pequeño de unos dos años el cual contemplaba la escena sin comprender realmente lo que estaba pasando.

—No, no te juro que no sé nada, no por favor... A mi pequeño no lo toques.

— ¿Estás segura? —Él sonrió falsamente al niño mientras se agachaba a su altura—. ¿Cómo te llamas enano?

—Ben... — Su vocecita infantil apenas se podía oír y Grizzly no tenía claro si ese era su verdadero nombre, su pronunciación aún no era buena...

—Me llamo Edward...pero puedes decirme Grizzly. —El hombre sacó un pequeño cuchillo de sus pantalones deportivos.

— ¡No! Por favor no le hagas daño a mi hijo... —La mujer ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Pues habla maldita mujer, a menos que quieras ver cómo le saco los órganos a tu maldito infante. —Su voz era fría y clara mientras acercaba el cuchillo al vientre del pequeño sosteniéndolo por su pequeño brazo, el niño había comenzado a llorar quejándose.

—Yo...él, él lo metió...

— ¡Cállate perra! —Su marido la miraba furioso y se había intentado levantar para empujar a su esposa al suelo.

La mujer lo miraba en shock y Grizzly, cansado ya, se levantó soltando al niño dejándolo caer al suelo. En un rápido movimiento pateó la cabeza del hombre contra el suelo y lo mantuvo allí, presionando su cabeza viendo como su calva se ponía roja.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia maldito bastardo, odio que me hagan madrugar por mierdas como tú... ¡Habla mujer de una puta vez!

—Él...dijo algo de meter unos ahorros en una cuenta en los Galápagos, yo no entendía bien porqué...

—Oh maldito bastardo, más te vale no haber metido mi puto dinero en un paraíso fiscal...—Grizzly lo alzó del suelo y le propino una puñalada en el vientre—. Esto no te matará... —Movió el cuchillo por dentro en ambas direcciones —. Pero te recordará hasta la hora de tu muerte porqué a Grizzly no se le estafa...Liberad a su familia, si llegas a decir algo de todo esto mujer, iré y le pondré una puta bala en la cabeza a Ben, ¿comprendes?

Dejó caer al hombre como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y luego miró a la mujer, esta asentía sin parar de llorar, mientras uno de sus hombres cortaba las cuerdas de la mujer quién gateo hasta su hijo y lo abrazó tapando sus ojos.

—Maldita sea, mandad rastrear ese puto dinero, si no llegáis a encontrarlo, cortadlo y colgadlo de los pies hasta que se desangre al sol y si lo encontráis...matadlo igual. —Una sonrisa macabra pasó por su rostro mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba hacia su coche. Miró sus manos recubiertas de sangre que comenzaba a resecarse, las limpio en su camiseta y luego llevó su mano cerca de su cara aspirando su olor metálico sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Amaba la sangre fresca por las mañanas, le recordaba la maldad de la gente y porqué se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba.

Grizzly, o Edward Cullen era un hombre con el que nadie se querría cruzar en su camino. Era bueno para los negocios y el haber crecido en el seno de una familia adinerada le había dado una gran ventaja. Pero un día, volviendo de vuelta a casa después de haber sido aceptado en la universidad, se había encontrado con que su familia había sido asaltada y habían muerto de una manera cruel y brutal. Su hermana Caroline de doce años yacía en su cama con signos de haber sido violada hasta la muerte, eran a la única que habían tocado. Algo dentro de Edward se había roto aquel día, los próximos años de su vida los dedicaría a buscar los culpables de aquella matanza, estando muy cerca de atraparlos sufrió un "accidente" que lo mantuvo en coma 5 días, al despertar era una persona completamente distinta, ahora tenía un plan. Con el dinero de la familia invirtió en la bolsa y siendo bueno como era en los negocios, no tardo en crear una empresa y de esa empresa, otras y crecer como la espuma. People lo calificaba como el empresario más joven con tan sólo 29 años ya era dueño de más de 6 empresas, sin duda era millonario. Ese era Edward Cullen, un hombre que donaba dinero a la caridad, que contribuía con asociaciones de víctimas de violación, un hombre solitario pero respetado. No era una celebridad pero no pasaba inadvertido a donde iba. Y luego estaba Grizzly, su otro yo. El jefe de los bajos fondos de Nueva York, era la mafia de las mafias, contaba con los mejores asesinos a sueldo de todo Estados Unidos y controlaban que todo lo ilegal se hiciera bajo sus reglas. Dándoles un buen lugar a las prostitutas en donde realizar sus trabajos, brindándoles además atención médica a las que no tenían seguro médico, tratando con los proxenetas que intentaban revelarse de su código, vendiendo droga únicamente a mayores de edad, todo se hacía como él lo dictaba y si no lo cumplías, al otro día estarías bajo tierra en alguna tumba abierta. Pero con los años Grizzly había acaparado a Edward volviéndolo un hombre vacío y sin sentimientos. Solo algunas personas conocían sus dos personalidades y esas personas tampoco eran buenas pero eran familia y el defendía a su resto de las personas creían en rumores que no eran del todo mentira, desde luego Edward Cullen era un hombre peligroso.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Evelinaaa.<strong>


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Por fin! Empiezo a estar de vuelta..estas últimas semanas he estado LLENA DE ÉXAMENES Y TRABAJOS FINALES (en mi pais empiezan las vaciones de verano en Diciembre) y casi no pude actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta YEIII, a medias lo sé, soy lo peor por no actualizar más a menudo.

Estoy contenta por la acogida que ha tenido mi historia con tan solo haber colgado el prólogo, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

A partir de ahora empezaré a subir las siguientes historias que se irán actualizando en los próximos días.

-Imprimándome de ti.

-Jodidamente Jodido.

Por ese orden.

****** Gracias especiales a las siguientes personitas ******

-selenemisia

-angie palomo

-cavendano13

-I'm the 1

-Tata XOXO

- 1

-Yumel22

-ELIZABETH

.

.

**Esta historia es ORIGINAL, los personajes pertenecen a la adorada Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente :)**

**Música que inspiró este capítulo:**

_Papaoutai-Pentatonix cover_

_I don't fuck with you- Big Sean_

_The heart wants what it wants-Selena Gomez_

**_Los diálogos en cursiva,habla en español._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

El sol se alzaba lentamente en el cielo mientras un todoterreno plateado conducía lentamente por un camino pavimentado hacia una mansión que debía estar a unos cinco metros de distancia rodeada de grandes jardines que se perdían en el azul del mar. Quizás le tacharían de conservador, a pesar de que su vida no escatimaba en lujos era bastante conservador y su casa era un fiel reflejo de cómo era. Una mansión victoriana moderna de dos plantas en medio del campo y a orillas de una playa privada. Edward estaba cansado de la vida neoyorkina, del bullicio, quería un lugar donde primara el silencio y que la contaminación y el ajetreo no existieran y vaya si lo encontró. East Hampton era una zona tranquila donde disfrutar de la naturaleza y del Océano Atlántico y estaba a muy poco tiempo en helicóptero de la Gran Manzana, grandes fincas rodeaban la casa permitiéndole esconderse con gran facilidad debido a los árboles que rodeaban y escondían su hogar, libre de _depredadores_ y paparazzis.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras aparcaba en frente a la casa y se bajaba encendiendo otro cigarro, maldita mala costumbre, tenía que dejarlo.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de impresionantes curvas y una melena rubia caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Incluso subida a sus tacones se podía apreciar su altura, su rostro tenía facciones casi perfectas y su piel lechosa parecía brillar, era desde luego una mujer de buen ver y su ceñido vestido indicaba los grandes atributos que poseía. Sin embargo para el hombre, era la pequeña zorra enfurecida de su asistente, novia de su mejor amigo y también gran amiga suya.

—Maldito seas Edward, llevo llamándote hace veinte minutos... —Rosalie, así se llamaba, se posicionó a su lado con su inseparable Tablet en las manos comenzó a planificar el día de su jefe.

—No he desayunado y sabes que no tengo cobertura, ¿has solucionado el tema de mi teléfono?

—Sí, tu nuevo IPhone ya está cargado en tu escritorio, con toda tu agenda actualizada y todos tus contactos.

—Ok, dile a Nana que me suba el desayuno dentro de diez minutos.

—Edward... —La mujer suspiró mirando a su amigo y volvió su vista al frente—. Ella se jubila dentro de dos días, necesitas una nueva ama de llaves...

El cobrizo se paró en seco y suspiró cerrando sus ojos, joder, era gilipollas.

—Mierda. ¿Le has comprado los billetes? —Miró hacia donde se suponía debía estar la cocina y sonrió un tanto nostálgico por unos segundos.

—Sí, cinco billetes en primera clase con gastos pagados al destino que ella elija. Los temas con el hotel y demás lo arreglaré una vez que sepa a donde se va a ir.

Su Nana, era la mujer que lo había visto crecer a lo largo de veinticinco años, aún recordaba como a la tierna edad de cuatro años había conocido a la que sería su segunda madre. De origen argentino, Renée siempre había sido una persona muy amable y dulce, muy al contrario de su madre, una persona reservada y obsesionada con su belleza. Nunca había entendido como su padre se había enamorado de alguien así pero luego había conocido a Tanya y quizás sí, lo había comprendido. Nana no estaba ese día fatídico y meses más tarde Edward la contactó para que volviera a prestar sus servicios a los Cullen, en este caso al único Cullen que quedaba. Ella conocía a Grizzly y recordaba como lo había curado cuando venía lastimado sin preguntas y sin guzgarlo, como lo había cuidado luego de estar en coma, desde luego una gran mujer, alguien que merecía plenamente su confianza y su amistad. Los hijos de su Nana eran chicos completamente ajenos al trabajo tan complicado de su madre, su marido, sospechaba pero las grandes sumas de dinero que su mujer cobraba eran más que suficientes para callarle la boca. Desde luego su Nana tendría una jubilación digna de la posición que ocupaba en su casa y su vida.

Pero, no podía confiar en cualquiera para meterlo en su casa, muchas veces tenía reuniones un tanto difíciles de explicar, era un gran problema meter a alguien nuevo en su territorio.

— ¿Edward?

—Te escuché, bien, prepara todo lo de la jubilación.

—Nana me ha pedido hablar contigo antes de que te vayas de nuevo a reunir con tus _empleados_...—Rosalie tosió ligeramente un tanto tensa—. Ha dicho algo de que tiene a la persona idónea para el puesto.

El hombre alzó una ceja extrañado y hecho a andar sin mediar palabra entrando en su vivienda, guiándose hacia la cocina por un enorme pasillo en donde descasaban algunos títulos de sus estudios y titulares del New York Times. En la cocina, su Nana cocinaba unas galletas en el horno mientras tarareaba una letra que el hombre no reconoció.

—Hola Nana.

—_Mi bebé..._ —La anciana se giró sonriendo ampliamente mientras juntaba sus arrugadas manos.

Rosalie sonrió de medio lado mientras se retiraba cerrando las puertas corredizas. Edward esbozó una sonrisa sincera y se sentó en un taburete de madera mirando a su Nana.

—Bueno, cuéntame mujer, ¿quién es digno de tu puesto?

La mujer sonrió con los ojos vidriosos mirando hacia un lado donde se supone reposaba un papel, una serie de datos y una foto de una joven de cabellos chocolates sonreía, era la sonrisa más pura que Nana había visto en mucho tiempo, debía darle la oportunidad, ella en su interior sabía que aquella pequeña debía conocer a alguien como Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Bella lloraba en silencio junto a Ángela en el aeropuerto de Miami, su vuelo salía dentro de una hora y debía embarcar. Su hija la miraba desde su sillita cedida por la aerolínea, completamente ajena al gran cambio que se avecinaba. Había sido toda una sorpresa y tres días más tarde, con una maleta grande cargando toda su vida estaba dispuesta a progresar. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente presa del pánico, su inglés era bastante básico y vivir en Miami no le había ayudado mucho, tenía miedo de perderse y no llegar a la casa en donde se la estaba esperando.

—_Estoy nerviosa amiga...Esto no parece lo correcto._

—_Sube a ese avión, te veré en menos de lo que esperas...Tienes mi mail _— Su amiga asintió en respuesta—. _Mi número de celular, el del hospital, también la dirección de mi casa y un mapa de como volver. Apenas llegues, llamame para que me quede tranquila, ¿sí? Te voy a extrañar amiga..._

—_Sí, estamos a veintisiete horas en tren...o a tres horas en avión. _—Esto último Bella lo dijo de broma ya que ninguna de las dos contaba con tanto dinero como para viajar en avión, su amiga se rio pegándole en el brazo, de manera cariñosa.

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron con nostalgia y Bella se dirigió a la fila con su hija en una mano y la maleta en la otra, al pasar no le revisaron la maleta y tampoco le hicieron sacarse los zapatos pasados de moda, en ese pie tan diminuto no se puede ocultar nada, había bromeado el guardia junto a su amigo, la joven había sonreído sin entender nada. Dos horas más tarde Bella volaba en primera clase completamente acomplejada, mujeres con exquisitos perfumes y caros trajes estaban al otro lado del avión, acompañadas de hombres jóvenes y guapos con pinta de no haber pagado nada en su vida. Extrañamente en su fila no había nadie, la azafata pasaba cada poco tiempo para ver si necesitaba algo u ofrecerle algo de picar para ella o su bebé. Renesmee no tardó en llorar debido a la presión pero se calmó en cuanto la azafata trajo a modo de regalo un bonito peluche de un oso pardo con una graciosa camiseta con el logo del avión. A pesar de que el ambiente estaba bien acondicionado y no había dormido las últimas veinticuatro horas Bella resistió las ganas de dormirse y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla o pasear con Renesmee en brazos por el pasillo. Las dos horas siguientes pasaron de manera lenta y tranquila y cada vez que se giraba sentía a las azafatas cuchichear entre ellas, eso le pareció extraño. ¿Qué clase de jefe le paga a su empleada doméstica un vuelo en primera clase? Eran muchos dólares para su pobre bolsillo. Casi no sabía nada de su nuevo jefe, salvo que era un hombre de negocios con una gran casa situada a las afueras de Nueva York, la mujer con un acento un tanto americanizado pero con aún ciertas raíces latinas le había hecho la entrevista vía telefónica, al parecer había pasado con éxito y la esperaba para darle una pasantía en donde le explicaría el funcionamiento de la casa. Esperaba que su jefe estuviera al tanto de la llegada de Renesmee, no se quedaría en ningún trabajo en donde no aceptaran a su hija.

Con esos pensamientos aterrizó a las cinco de la tarde en Nueva York, llovía. Un cielo oscurecido y con neblina amenazaba con no dejarlos aterrizar, pero al final no tardo en tocar suelo neoyorkino. La azafata que le había atendido durante todo el vuelo, la había acompañado a lo largo del aeropuerto con su maleta mientras ella cargaba a su hija dormida en brazos. Un hombre alto completamente de negro tenía un cartel entre sus manos con el apellido Swan y un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda. Resistió las ganas echar a correr en sentido contrario pero una mujer se asomó detrás del gorila, era tan bajita como ella, su pelo grisáceo y su sonrisa amigable la hicieron retractarse. Llevaba un moño impecable y portaba un pantalón de vestir beis y una camisa azul bebé con unas bonitas casas bordadas. _No parece ser un ama de llaves_, Bella se obligó a sonreír ampliamente intentando cambiar su rostro de ciervo asustado que estaba segura que tenía en ese momento.

—_Bella, ¿cierto? Soy Renée, la ama de llaves con la que hablaste el pasado Lunes._

— _Un gusto..._ —Bella le tendió su mano haciendo equilibrios mientras la mujer sonreía abrazándola directamente con cuidado de no aplastar ni despertar a su hija.

—_Espero que no se te haya hecho un viaje muy largo mi niña..._

—_No señora, ha sido todo un detalle de parte de su jefe mandarme en primera clase..._ —Tenía sed, sentía su garganta seca mientras el hombre que al menos medía dos metros se acercaba a la azafata la cual le sonrió de manera coqueta y le sacaba la maleta de su mano.

—_Edward es así, un hombre generoso, acompáñame por favor, este de acá es Max, es uno de los guardaespaldas de mi Edward, pero hoy nos llevará hasta la mansión._

_¿MANSIÓN?_

La joven se obligó a seguir caminando mientras se le iba el color de la cara, le habían dicho una casa, no una mansión. Trago duro rogando que no fuera su jefe algún famoso arrogante mientras se encaminaban a la salida del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy. Sus sospechas se acrecentaron en cuanto vio un Rolls Royce esperando por ellas, recordaba que Charlie amaba esos coches. Rápidamente la mujer la cubrió con su paraguas permitiéndole entrar al cómodo auto forrado con tapicería de cuero en color camel. Olía a cedro y a la hierba cortada dentro del coche, un olor que a Bella le gustó. Una vez ambas dentro y la maleta guardada, Max se puso en marcha adentrándose en una jungla de taxis y coches sumidos en un atasco.

—Tiempo estimado de llegada, dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos Nana.—La voz dura del hombre sobresaltó a la joven quién sonrió avergonzada.

—_Edward es muy preciso en cuanto al tiempo, es algo que debes saberlo desde ahora Bella. Su trabajo requiere mucha puntualidad. _—La mujer sonrió apenada y suspiró.

—_Entiendo_.

—_Este es tu reloj. _—La mujer le pasó una caja envuelta y Bella lo cogió sorprendida—. _ Está la hora exacta del mío, tendrás que regirte por ese reloj. Es la misma hora que tiene Edward, no hay más relojes en la casa, salvo el de la cocina...Temas personales._

Bella se guardó sus ganas de preguntar el motivo, genial, su jefe era un rarito.

—_Cambiando de tema_. _Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo Bella...Cuéntame, ¿Cuántos meses tiene tu pequeña?_

—_Bueno, dieciocho meses._

—_Su nombre me habías dicho es Renesmee, ¿cierto? Es tan bonita... Mi hija pequeña la próxima primavera cumplirá sus dieciocho años. Extraño cuando apenas era mi pequeña sietemesina._

—_Crecen rápido supongo..._

—_En menos de lo que esperas mi niña... Bueno, tenemos dos largas horas de viaje, ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor? Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre tus tareas, como ya te dije, tu salario será elevado, pero luego te explicaré bien tus vacaciones, el tema de tus papeles para obtener la residencia temporal y demás._

Bella asintió sonriendo un poco más confiada, aquella mujer era un ángel como Charlie, se sentía afortunada de haberla conocido.

Tres horas más tarde, luego de ver rascacielos alejarse rápidamente y pasar a ver verde, casas, y más verde por fin llegaron a un camino asfaltado que solo tenía una entrada hacia una gran valla de varios metros de altura. Las verjas se abrieron lentamente dejando ver lo que parecía eran hectáreas de jardines y bosques vírgenes. Bella a lo lejos, pudo apreciar una mansión de dos plantas y si fijaba su vista más allá podía ver el mar. La lluvia había cesado y ahora se habría paso un precioso atardecer que daba de lleno en la casa y un arcoíris tímidamente se asomaba entre las nubes y rayos de sol; era lo más bello que Bella había visto en su vida. El coche se dirigió lentamente hacia le entrada de la casa y a medida que se acercaban Bella sentía su estómago encogerse, había algo de esa casa que no le permitía despegar sus ojos de encima. Una fuerza mayor a ella. Renée le sonrió, estaba decidida completamente de que haría lo que fuera para proteger a esa niña, Bella se había sincerado contándole la historia de su vida y por Dios que esa joven no iba a sufrir nunca más. Max aparcó en la entrada bajando rápidamente en busca de la maleta de la joven. La puerta de la mansión se abrió y de su interior salió una hermosa pareja, él, alto y corpulento y ella una preciosa mujer rubia. Algo dentro de Bella se movió, ¿quizás decepción? No, eso no podía ser posible.

— _¿Estás lista Bella?_ —Renée la miró sonriendo dándole un pequeño apretón a su rodilla mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. _Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar mi niña..._

Bella asintió completamente ida, aún no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre que miraba fijamente hacia el interior del coche, como si pudiera traspasar los vidrios polarizados y verla. Tomó una larga respiración y ayudada por Max, consiguió salir del coche para luego cargar a su hija, la cual ya estaba despierta.

.

.

.

Estaba nervioso, decir que estaba exponiendo su vida era poco, confiaba plenamente en Nana, si ella decía que aquella muchacha era de confianza, él le creería, por su vida que le creería. Sin embargo debía estar preparado para lo que fuera y su contrato de confidencialidad yacía sobre su mesa listo para firmar. Era mejor pagar un poco más para callar a la gente que tener que matarlas. Se había puesto lo que Rosalie le había pedido, una camisa lisa de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros desgastados, sus zapatos Oxford y se había afeitado con el fin de causarle una impresión de un hombre completamente normal a su nueva empleada, lo cual era difícil con semejante musculatura. Sin embargo se le daba bien fingir pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que vio cuando ambas mujeres bajaron del coche.

Una niña.

Una jodida niña pequeña en su mansión.

En la mansión de un mafioso.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Rosalie maldecía ampliando su sonrisa mirándolo de reojo nerviosa. Mantuvo su mirada fija en su Nana, quién ayudaba a la nueva inquilina a abrigar a la niña. La muchacha, era pequeña de estatura, llevaba un gran abrigo marrón que le quedaba varias tallas más grandes pero sus piernas bien definidas y con la cantidad necesaria de carne se dejaban ver a través de su pantalón ajustado, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias cerradas muy desgastadas, le recordaban vagamente a las zapatillas de una bailarina de ballet. Su cabello de un chocolate intenso y su piel increíblemente pálida, era algo que no se esperaba viniendo de una _chica latina_. En comparación con Renée la joven parecía toda una estadounidense. Una vez examinada la madre se centró en la pequeña, una niña de no más de un año y pocos meses, al sacarle su pequeño gorrito de lana dos coletas onduladas mostraban el color de su cabello, un castaño muy oscuro que al sol se aclaraba ligeramente. Pero sin duda lo que hizo que Edward perdiera el pulso fue ver el color de sus ojos a medida que se acercaban. Una intensa mezcla de verdes y marrones contrastaba a la perfección con su piel tostada. Madre e hija no tenían nada en común, Edward supuso que serían los rasgos predominantes de su padre. Pero aquellos ojos, eran iguales a los de su dulce Caroline y un amargo sentimiento lo llenó por dentro.

Nana venía con una dulce sonrisa adornando en su rostro y en un idioma que Edward supuso sería su habla natal le presentó. Rosalie le iba traducido al lado y también se había expresado en un perfecto español. Tendría que haber aprendido el idioma, no entendía nada de lo que le estarían diciendo, salvo algunas palabras básicas, odiaba sentirse limitado.

—Encantada señor Cullen, soy Bella Swan.

—El placer es mío. —No se le pasó su acento exótico y su tartamudeo de inseguridad al no pronunciar bien su habla. Sin embargo su voz era lo más relajante que alguna vez había escuchado y verla expresarse en su idioma lo había aliviado. Rápidamente convirtiéndose en un hombre de negocios le sonrió suavemente y le tendió su mano. No se le paso las mejillas ruborizadas de la joven al tomarle su mano y estrecharla suavemente. No tenía fuerza, quizás pesara 40 kilos más o menos. Eso era demasiado poco para una madre—. ¿Habla usted inglés?

—Un poco...

Sus ojos chocolates intenso no paraban de observarlo y por primera vez se sintió intimidado. Él se había enfrentado a más mafias de las que podía contar con sus manos y sin embargo, aquella chica de cuarenta kilos que medía un metro sesenta había producido eso en tan solo un segundo.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué no le enseñas un poco las instalaciones mientras hablo un momento con Nana?

—Entendido... —Su rubia amiga no pasó por alto como lo había dicho sin despegar los ojos de la muchacha, Edward no le solía tomar tanta importancia a sus empleados, ladeó una sonrisa extrañada y miró a la joven—. _¿Bella? Te haré un tour por la casa, para que veas en donde dormirás y todo lo demás._

La chica asintió y miró a Nana un segundo mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente indicándole con las manos que siguiera a Rosalie. Ambas mujeres y la niña se adentraron en la casa cerrando la puerta, Edward esperó unos diez segundos hasta que se adentraran de plano en el salón para comenzar a hablar.

—No me dijiste que venía con un accesorio.

—Es un bebé, no va a molestarte.—Nana frunció el ceño y alzó su cabeza mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Nada de bebés en mi casa, mierda Nana.

— ¡Esa boca jovencito!

Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz respirando profundamente antes de volver a mirar a la anciana.

—Esa niña lo ha pasado muy mal Edward, ha vivido mucho más de la que puedas contar en tu vida.

—No es mi problema Nana. —Edward miró hacia el bosque intentando ignorar sus ganas de ayudar a la joven.

—Tú eres una buena persona hijo, sé qué harás lo correcto. Te dejaré las anotaciones que hice de ella en el coche, luego toma la decisión. —Su Nana se puso de puntillas y le besó a mejilla maternalmente, luego se retiró entrando en la casa.

Edward miró al cielo, maldita fuera su Nana. Él sabía que ella había escogido a la persona correcta, lo supo desde que Bella Swan tomó su mano. En ella pudo sentir su pureza y el miedo. Desde luego ella supo identificar a su _depredador_.

Grizzly sonrió de medio lado para sus adentros, esto iba a ponerse interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto ha sido todo, estaría encantada de recibir tu opinión,<strong>

**respecto a esta nueva trama y como va tomando forma.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Evelina**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_De vuelta por estos lugares para seguir actualizando! Al fin vacaciones y al fin podré escribir LARGO Y TENDIDO._

_Gracias nuevamente por la gran acogida de esta idea que como ya digo, aún está tomando forma en mi mente..._

_De las tres historias que actualmente escribo, Grizzly es para mí la más dificil, llevada a un terreno muy poco conocido pero todo un reto tomar forma esta inspiración y transpasarlo a palabras!_

_Espero que disfrutees leeyendo! Como siempre los diálogos en cursiva son en castellano y perdonad a Bella, está aprendiendo el idioma cheee un poco de paciencia xD  
><em>

_Contestación de reviews abajo!_

****PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN****

_-Imprimándome de ti._

**Esta historia es ORIGINAL, los personajes pertenecen a la adorada Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi Word :)**

**_Música que inspiró este capítulo:_**

_The hanging tree-Sinsajo parte 1_

_ Natiruts Reggae Power / Esperar o Sol-Natiruts_

_Quero ser feliz também-Natiruts_

_Sorri, sou rei-Natiruts_

_La rumba del bongó-Rosario Flores_

_Me guardo una bala-Cristian Gonzalez_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 2:<span>**

La lluvia impactaba sobre la tierra mojada, sobre paraguas vestidos de luto y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de los presentes. Era un día gris en Portland, Maine. El barro borraba las pisadas furtivas de la noche anterior. A lo lejos Grizzly observaba la escena fumando mansamente debajo de su paraguas, tarareaba una canción triste mientras sonreía de medio lado. El cajón con el muerto bajaba lentamente, enterrando sus secretos con él. El cemento comenzó a cubrirlo lentamente casi parecía desafiar su paciencia, pasados los minutos algunas personas comenzaron a dispersarse debido a que la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ya solo quedaba la viuda junto a su hijo mayor esperando a que terminaran de llenar la fosa, era buena cosa que eligieran poner cemento en vez de tierra, ahora nunca podrían encontrarlo. Tiró el cigarro al suelo aplastándolo con sus zapatillas mientras entraba de nuevo en su coche, no había disfrutado tanto de este asesinato, sin duda el tipo había sido una gallina y había llorado como toda una puta hasta el último segundo de vida. Odiaba que hicieran eso, pidiendo piedad cuando con sus víctimas no contemplaron esa idea, sin embargo él, era cómo el karma, les recordaba sus males. Ahora descansaba eternamente bajo la tumba de aquel pobre anciano que había muerto de un infarto, sonriendo puso en marcha el coche dejando atrás el cementerio y al pobre diablo en él.

Quinientos mil dólares habían sido ingresados en su cuenta una hora antes luego de confirmar la muerte del sujeto, ya planeaba en que invertir ese dinero y feliz partió hacia Nueva York nuevamente, durante las seis horas que duraba el viaje de vuelta hacia su hogar Edward tuvo mucho en lo que pensar. Había sido buena idea huir al día siguiente de la llegada de la nueva inquilina con su pequeño _regalo_, no podía soportar estar cerca de un niño y mucho menos de una niña. El tener cicatrices en la cara, tampoco ayudaba en nada, eso provocaba más llantos por parte de los pequeños que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino; era por eso que no veía a uno desde al menos tres años, no es que no le gustaran los niños pero había renunciado hace mucho a tener pequeños piececitos correteando de un lado a otro por su hogar. Y bueno, de repente aparecía aquella mujer con esa niña, haciéndolo sentir incómodo en su propia casa, eso le enfurecía y planeaba despedirla pero la noche pasada mientras leía su cv y las anotaciones de Nana se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerle eso a una pequeña mujer que había pasado por tanto. Grizzly rodó los ojos burlándose de la compasión de su otro yo mientras aceleraba, a veces lo único que lograba hacerlo sentir vivo era las altas velocidades, era por ello que amaba las carreras; sin embargo por Nana había dejado de asistir a dichos encuentros pero ahora que Nana se iría podría volver a los andares. Un vicio era un vicio.

Sin embargo sabía que una fuerza mayor le impedía ponerse en peligro, odiaba admitirlo pero la parte cursi de Edward aún contemplaba la esperanza de formar algún día una familia.

—Como si alguien nos fuera a querer con esta pinta —se dijo mirándose por el retrovisor mientras volvía su vista hacia la carretera colocándose su capucha.

.

.

Bella estaba siguiendo a Nana por toda la casa, es mañana el señor Cullen, su nuevo jefe, se había marchado en la madrugada y la casa estaba vacía a excepción de Nana que le enseñaban las distintas habitaciones y las funciones que tendría que cumplir de acuerdo a lo estipulado a su contrato que había sido firmado la noche anterior. La mansión constaba de un recibidor, una cocina, la alacena, una lavandería, la sala de planchado, un comedor, un salón y un baño en la planta baja; en la segunda planta se hallaba la habitación de su jefe, su despacho, dos habitaciones de invitados, con baños privados y sus respectivos vestidores en cada una de las habitaciones, una habitación anti pánico blindada, un gimnasio, una sala de billar, un bar, una biblioteca, una habitación con piscina y un salón de música. Todo esto pasado a escalas escalofriantemente grandes y con amplias terrazas, ¡su departamento entero tenía las mismas medidas que la lavandería! Fuera, era mucho peor, destacaban la pista de golf y tenis a cinco minutos de la casa, las caballerizas, un lago, otra piscina con un cenador en medio, un laberinto, otra casa con grandes ventanales, hectáreas de bosques vírgenes, un embarcadero, un helipuerto y por último la playa privada.

Bella estaba entre aterrorizada y enfurecida, demasiado dinero tirado en sitios en los que casi podía jurar que su jefe no pisaba, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo.

Nana le explicaba las funciones que debía desempeñar a lo largo del día, entre ellas estaba limpiar toda la planta baja cuando fuese necesario, cocinar, ir de compras, tomar recados, planificar los menús de la semana y recibir a los invitados del señor Cullen. También tenía a su cargo a dos muchachas jóvenes que limpiaban la segunda planta todos los días, solamente estaban hasta el mediodía pero Bella agradecía el tener alguna otra compañía femenina en esa enorme mansión. Los peones y trabajadores que cuidaban las excentricidades del señor Cullen en su dichoso enorme patio trasero, se retiraban a la siesta y no volvían hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo Nana había asegurado que no tuviera miedo, había guardias por todas partes y la mansión contaba con un sistema de alarma de última tecnología además de la habitación anti pánico, le había dado la clave ante cualquier improvisto para poder acceder a ella. Bella se había preguntado si alguna vez la habían utilizado con anterioridad.

Esto la dejaba sola parte de la tarde hasta la vuelta de su jefe, a las seis o siete de la tarde siempre y cuando el señor Cullen no trabajara desde casa. Su día libre empezaba el sábado al mediodía y duraba todo el domingo, solo se tendría que preocupar de cocinar, era libre de utilizar cualquiera de las instalaciones que poseía la casa o disponer del coche para ir a donde quisiera. Bella era consciente de que no podía viajar a ver a su amiga hasta sus vacaciones, por tanto podría explorar y comprar cosas para Renesmee con su primer sueldo en el pueblo que recordaba haber visto a quince minutos de la finca.

Luego de explicarle todo Nana le había presentado a Alice y Jessica. Bella pensó que ambas eran muy diferentes, la primera, pequeña y con ese corte de pelo que no pasaba de su nuca apuntando para todos lados, casi parecía que tardaba mucho en peinarlo de esa manera pero se veía tan natural que Bella no pudo más que envidiarla. Casi parecía salida de una caja de música, con apariencia frágil y con unos movimientos dignos del Cascanueces, todo en un bonito empaque de piel rosada, sonrisa fácil y cabellos negros como el ébano. En cambio, la segunda era una mezcla de belleza nacional y conejita play boy. Su pelo ondulado y castaño combinaba bien con sus ojos azules, su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus grandes pechos. Su figura era mucho más curvilínea rozando un poco el sobrepeso en la zona de su barriga sin embargo Bella la envidió, ella no podría nunca llegar a tener un cuerpo tan bonito pero sin embargo Rosalie era mucho más guapa. Ambas lucían el uniforme de mucama en un bonito color azul bebé y su delantal al igual que los detalles en un color café claro. Nana le había indicado las tareas que cada una hacía y que tendría que supervisar de vez en cuando que hicieran bien su trabajo, sin embargo ambas llevaban cerca de un año bajo los servicios de su jefe y nunca habían dado problema. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al saber que Bella era la nueva ama de llaves y que tenía una hija lo cual la puso terriblemente incómoda. Nana no pareció notarlo y prosiguió guiándola hacia el patio trasero, sacándola de la casa.

La noche anterior Bella había dormido en la habitación de invitados junto a su pequeña, sin embargo tenía curiosidad por conocer su habitación. La joven miraba interrogante a la mujer mientras ella caminaba a lo largo del jardín rumbo a la otra casa que había visto en la planta de arriba. Era lo más cercano a la mansión en ese inmenso patio trasero y lucía mucho más grande una vez que ambas estuvieron en frente a ella. Parecía una extensión de la propia mansión pero mucho más moderno.

Al entrar Bella se quedó sin habla.

Constaba de una cocina pequeña compartida con el comedor con bonitos muebles de color blanco que seguían la línea de sofisticación de la mansión, un baño amplio con una enorme bañera y una habitación matrimonial que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión, la habitación era la única que sobresalía y quedaba expuesta con grandes ventanales a modo de pared que facilitaban su inmersión en la pequeña piscina que rodeaba la parte de derecha de la casa.

Bella se preguntó que tenía el señor Cullen con las piscinas.

El comedor le daba las vistas a lo lejos del mar y a pesar de no tener demasiada privacidad en su nueva habitación, todas las ventanas contaban con amplias y gruesas cortinas aparte de vidrios blindados. Demasiada seguridad.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando Nana le dijo que esa sería su nueva casa, Bella pensó que iba a morir allí mismo. Su jefe tenía su propio chalet para el servicio, en este caso para su ama de llaves.

—_No puedo aceptarlo, son ustedes muy amables pero no puedo —_la cara de Bella se contrajo en una mueca al tan solo pensar que su hija rompiera alguna de las cosas que su nuevo hogar le ofrecía—. _¿El señor Cullen no posee una habitación para el servicio?_

—_No_. _Esta casa siempre estuvo acá mi niña, yo no la utilizaba porque volvía por las noches junto a mi familia en el pueblo pero ya estaba en la finca cuando Edward la compró —_se encogió de hombros sonriendo al rostro pálido de Bella_—. Era la casa de la hija del anterior dueño, al parecer a la joven le gustaba tener cierta privacidad. Edward creyó conveniente darle un uso y la he utilizado en verano cuando él hace esos largos viajes por ciudades exóticas y yo cuidaba de la casa._

—_Los ricos son tan raros..._ _—_Bella palideció aún más al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—_Muy cierto mi niña pero no tengo otra habitación para ofrecerte, tendrás que vivir aquí..._ _—_Nana observó como la joven miraba por la ventana_—. Tendrás tu propia llave y no hay una copia, es la única llave que hay de esta casa. Como ya te dije acá estás segura, hay guardias las veinticuatro horas al día._

Bella se rindió aceptando lo inevitable y comenzó junto con Nana a instalarse en la casa hasta que fuera la hora de la comida, Bella cocinó y luego del visto bueno de Nana, juntas comenzaron a preparar el menú de la semana junto a la larga lista de comidas que más le gustaban a Edward. Por la tarde Nana volvió al pueblo en busca de la antigua cuna de su hija para Bella, era la primera vez que tenía un momento para pensar sobre su repentino cambio de vida. Cualquiera en su situación estaría besando el suelo de aquella vida llena de lujos que se le presentaba, pero Bella era reacia a dejarse impresionar por esa vida de comodidades que no era suya. El sueldo era bueno y con todo el dinero que le sobraría comenzaría a ahorrar para la escuela de Renesmee, a planear su vida de nuevo por fin. El no tener que preocuparse por no llegar a final de mes era un gran alivio y si las cosas iban bien, podría mantener ese trabajo el resto de su vida. Sus planes obviamente no eran esos, ella quería estudiar y poder ganarse la vida de lo que a ella le apasionaba, sin embargo ahora mismo no le apasionaba nada, lo primero era conseguir pagar algunas clases de inglés, odiaba no entender del todo lo que hablaban y Nana era muy amable hablando en su idioma. Pero sabía que el señor Cullen no hablaba español tal y como Rosalie, quién había resultado ser la asistente de su jefe, le había contado entre otras cosas.

Su jefe era una persona extraña, demasiado puntual, con todo su protocolo y sus excentricidades como tener una piscina en una habitación pero tanto Rosalie como Nana habían dicho lo buena persona y el gran corazón que tenía. Mientras limpiaba en silencio controlando que Renesmee jugara en el suelo de la cocina con los pocos juguetes que tenía, se había puesto a leer los recortes de periódico que el señor Cullen exponía en la entrada de su recibidor. Su básico inglés le había resultado un tanto nulo sin embargo en todas ellas se hablaba de los actos de beneficencia al que acudía, en muchos de ellos la suma que había donado le daban escalofríos. Al menos parecía interesado en los derechos de la mujer, la violencia de género y la ecología, además tenía numerosos títulos lo que le llevó a pensar cuantos años tendría su jefe, el día anterior había estado tan nerviosa que ni siquiera había reparado en su cara, pero por su apariencia debía rondar los treinta o treinta y algo. Sin embargo tanto perfección se le hacía extraño y si algo le había enseñado la calle era que las cosas perfectas no existían, su jefe debía de tener algún defecto, de lo contrario estaría casado.

Estaba tan concentrada divagando sola en la cocina mientras preparaba los ingredientes de la cena que no reparó en la figura que la miraba desde la puerta.

—Hola Bella —Rosalie apareció detrás de su jefe, que se hallaba en la puerta de la cocina, haciéndolo a un lado, cerró los ojos al oler el aroma que salía del honor caminando hacia el interior—. ¿Qué cocinas?

Bella se giró mirando a Rosalie por un momento y luego desvió la cara hacia su jefe, tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa.

Su jefe tenía cicatrices en la mitad de su rostro, el día anterior había estado tan distraída que no había reparado en ello y en todas las fotos de los periódicos lo había visto de perfil, al presentarse creía recordar que también lo estaba. Su ojo y su boca parecían haberse salvado pero una fea cicatriz lo recorría desde su cuello subiendo por su mandíbula hasta su mejilla, era la más grande y gruesa de todas. Sin embargo, Charlie le había enseñado a pasar por alto esas cosas, ella no debía sentir lástima ni demostrar su repudio por aquellas personas con ese tipo de cosas, ya que ellos lo odiaban. Al fin y al cabo sin cicatrices o con ellas el señor Cullen seguía siendo un hombre y muy guapo. Sonrió tímidamente a ambas personas limpiando sus manos en su delantal.

—Yo...eh... —Sus nervios no eran tan fáciles de ocultar—. Yo cocinar...hmm. ¿Pastel... de...zanahoria?

Bella no estaba segura de estar pronunciándolo bien, sin embargo Rosalie asintió sonriéndole con calidez mientras echaba un vistazo a su jefe.

—Tu favorito... —murmuró Rosalie sonriendo de medio lado mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña Renesmee que jugaba ajena a todo—. Hola pequeña...

Bella se giró mordiendo su labio muerta de vergüenza mientras seguía ocupada en sus ingredientes.

— ¿Le hablas a la niña en inglés? —Rosalie la miró un momento para luego volver a mirar a la pequeña quién ahora le sonreía abiertamente.

—Yo... —Bella buscó las palabras correctas antes de hablar—. Lo intento sí...P-ppero mi inglés es ¿básico? Méedic dijo deber...hmmm... Elegir entre hablar en inglés o español, por qué si no iba a confundir al bebé y no aprender...

—Esas son tonterías.

Bella se giró mirando a Edward, estaba aún en la puerta apoyando ligeramente contra la pared con su rostro serio y sus brazos cruzados. Su voz gruesa y rasposa le dieron escalofríos de puro placer, era demasiado varonil, demasiado hombre.

—Está demostrado que los niños bilingües actualmente son cada vez más precoces y adquieren mayor conocimiento.

—Oh... —Bella sonrió tímidamente luego de un minuto traduciendo lo que le había dicho—. Eso es..Bueno.

—_Edward tiene razón, tendrás que tratar con algún especialista para que la vaya guiando a medida que vaya aprendiendo sus primeras palabras..._ —Rosalie habló en español para luego sonreir despidiéndose de Renesmee con su mano y se levantó—. Bueno he de irme, recuerda mañana estaré aquí a las siete.

Edward asintió y Bella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida a la rubia mujer, una vez Rosalie se marchó, ambos se miraron. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, _completamente comprensible_, pensó Bella. Apenas se conocían y eran dos extraños, por suerte la casa era muy grande y Edward se excusó para ir a tomar un baño. Nana llegó a los pocos minutos y con ayuda de Bella consiguieron meter la cuna dentro de la habitación, era de madera y era lo suficientemente alta para evitar que Renesmee más adelante se subiera y se cayera al suelo. Esa noche y parte de las siguientes Nana cenó con ellos contándole a Edward lo bien que se iba desenvolviendo Bella en su trabajo y a pesar de que Nana había intentado un diálogo entre ellos no había conseguido que cruzaran más de dos o tres frases.

.

.

Bella ya llevaba una semana y media trabajando en la mansión y poco a poco se iba a acostumbrando a su nuevo trabajo. Ya había conseguido limpiar con eficacia y tener a Renesmee vigilada, su hija era una niña muy tranquila y eso debía agradecerlo a sus genes y a lo poco que se parecía a su padre. Su relación con las mucamas había mejorado considerablemente a pesar de la gran dificultad que significaba el idioma, Alice era la que mejor se ajustaba a su personalidad tranquila y tímida . Ella era muy alegre, le corregía o la guiaba a la hora de expresarse en inglés y tenía algunas cosas en común con Bella, como libros favoritos o cantantes, no habían podido hablar más que algunas palabras ya que a Bella le costaba entender su inglés tan cerrado. Pero algo había entendido, cómo que vivía en el pueblo al igual que Jessica, sin embargo su familia era de campo, al contrario de los de Jessica que tenían una tienda. Era una granja familiar y gracias a que Nana se había interesado en su negocio, ahora abastecían al señor Cullen de carne, leche, huevos, verduras, frutas y soja. Gracias a eso habían comenzado a negociar con algunos supermercados de la zona interesados en comprar lo mismo que compraba el famoso del pueblo, les iba bien. Alice complementaba su trabajo con sus clases de danza, soñaba con llegar a ser profesora de ballet algún día. Mientras Jessica solo soñaba con casarse con algún rico y Alice le rápidamente le dijo que llevaba un tiempo intentando seducir al señor Cullen, sin embargo él de manera educada la había rechazado. En el pueblo prácticamente no lo conocían siempre tan ermitaño y con su cara marcada creía recordar las palabras claras de Rosalie, eso preocupaba a Bella que se veía confinada con aquel extraño hombre bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo no era miedo lo que le hacía sentir su jefe.

Esa mañana el señor Cullen se había despertado antes de lo normal y mientras ingresaba en la cocina por la puerta de atrás con su hija dormida en brazos, lo pudo ver allí sentado tomando su café perdido con su Tablet en las manos. A su mente vino la conversación con Alice del día anterior.

—B-bu-buenos días señor Cullen —Bella se lamentó por lo estúpida que había sonado y terminó de cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Edward alzó su vista sintiendo como dejaba de respirar por un momento. Frente a él se hallaba una visión antes desconocida para él. Su ama de llaves se encontraba con su largo pelo recogido en una coleta, el nuevo uniforme idea de Nana y Rosalie, era un precioso vestido de lunares en color azul agua marina que resaltaba su palidez, el vestido era entallado hasta su cintura y luego caía en una abultada falda hasta por debajo de sus rodillas con un bonito delantal de rosas como accesorio. Según Rosalie esos vestidos eran parecidos a los de los años cincuenta que llevaban las mujeres pin up no obstante el suyo era mucho más recatado sin escotes, con mangas y con una chaqueta de punto cubriendo sus hombros. Rosalie había encargado ese mismo modelo de vestido en múltiples colores y estampados. Tenía que admitir que su nueva ama de llaves se veía condenadamente bien en ellos. Ahora que la veía más a menudo y se podía permitir observarla se daba cuenta de lo joven que era, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje Bella no mostraba signos de imperfecciones propios de la edad u ojeras, un tema que preocupaba demasiado a Rosalie casi todo el día. Sin embargo Isabella se veía radiante.

Grizzly rodó los ojos interiormente obligando a su otro yo a hablar.

—Buenos días Isabella... —La miró un momento para luego volver su atención a la Tablet—. Ya he desayunado.

— ¿Desea...? ¿Algo más? —Bella depositó a Renesmee en la alfombra infantil y abrigada que Rosalie le había regalado para que la niña jugara en el suelo, y la envolvió muy bien con una manta.

—No, eres muy amable.

_Siempre tan distante y frío_, pensó la castaña. En silencio comenzó sus tareas por la cocina limpiando bien los utensilios que hoy iba a utilizar para la comida y buscando algunos ingredientes en la alacena, hoy cocinaría algo caliente, el día estaba muy frío.

Edward estaba tenso, no podía evitar estarlo cada vez que ella andaba a su alrededor, extrañado frunció el ceño, cansado de estar incómodo en su propia casa. Se levantó y se encaminó a su despacho sin despedirse. Decidió concentrarse en sus empresas y de paso ponerse al día con algunos pedidos muy personales que le habían pedido, hoy era viernes y no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir de la casa, había pasado casi toda la semana en Nueva York e incluso había estado hasta muy tarde comprando un poco de cariño.

Sonrió de medio lado con sus ojos sombríos mientras recordaba a la guapa mujer neoyorkina a la cual le había regalado un collar y ella se había acostado con él cayendo ante sus falsos encantos. Todas eran iguales, en la primera cita luego de ver algún brillante o algún capricho que tanto deseaban se habrían de piernas como las propias prostitutas que él contrataba para sus clientes. Era consciente de que sus cicatrices lo hacían indigno, alguien indeseable y que las mujeres por voluntad propia no accederían a estar en su cama, era por ello que las trataba de forma tan ruda y tan poco caballerosa, sin embargo en cuatro patas como auténticas zorras todas jadeaban lo mismo, Grizzly.

Debía de admitir que si no fuera por su otro yo, posiblemente no tendría vida sexual, una activa vida sexual a decir verdad. Sin embargo Grizzly no les daba la oportunidad de acomodarse en la cama y con el tiempo y su fama, las mujeres se iban solas apenas terminaban. No eran pocas las que habían pasado por su polla, amigas de amigas, primas de amigas y en fin, un sinfín de mujeres de fácil compra. Sin embargo esto no llenaba a Edward de la manera que Tanya, su novia desde los quince años, lo había hecho en un pasado, antes de abandonarlo cuando había encontrado su rostro lleno de cicatrices luego del accidente. Ella nunca había vuelto y Grizzly se había encargado de borrar todo posible rastro de esperanza. Edward consciente de su apariencia estaba cada día más seguro que ninguna mujer accedería a estar en su cama por su propia voluntad sin tener nada a cambio.

Con este pensamiento entró en su habitación sacándose su camiseta dispuesto a ir a nadar unos largos a la piscina climatizada, cuando un gemido lo dejó congelado. Al sacarse su camiseta pudo encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de Bella la cual tapaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Grizzly alzó una ceja divertido ante el gesto tan "inocente" de la pequeña mujer.

—L-lo-lo siento... —Bella había tirado el cesto de la ropa y rápidamente mirando al suelo lo recogió.

Sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a Edward a preguntar sobre por qué estaba en su habitación, Bella ya había huido apenada cerrando la puerta, parpadeó varias veces sorprendido mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo endureciendo su mirada. Era tan grande e intimidante que la chiquilla había huido aterrorizada, era un monstruo.

Sin embargo Bella había pasado el resto del día con esa imagen rondando su cabeza y sorprendida de que su cuerpo había respondido ante la piel desnuda y bronceada de su jefe. Se intentó justificar debido a su falta de sexo, desde que se había quedado embarazada no había vuelto a estar con nadie y hacía casi tres años de eso. Era joven, era consciente de ello y era normal reaccionar ante un hombre pero estaba mal reaccionar frente a su jefe, el hombre que la había acogido en su casa y que le había brindado un trabajo legal y papeles. Desde luego eso estaba mal y tenía que evitar futuros encuentros con su jefe, nunca más.

.

.

La relación entre Bella y Edward no había mejorado, en realidad ahora él solo la hablaba para cosas estrictamente necesarias, su tono de voz era frío y distante. Rosalie no reconocía a su amigo en su voz, él no se solía comportar así con ninguna mujer, sin embargo algo había pasado y su amigo no había soltado prenda al respecto. Desde luego estaba siendo demasiado estúpido al tratar así a esa chiquilla, no representaba ninguna amenaza para él pero ahora incluso comía solo en el salón y Bella en la cocina o en su casa. Pero todo había ido demasiado lejos cuando Edward había comenzado a frecuentar a una amiguita suya dejando de lado citas, reuniones o pedidos personales de Grizzly. Se emborrachaba y en sus brazos jugaba con ella gastando grandes sumas de dinero.

—Esto tiene que acabar maldita sea Edward —Rosalie lo había acorralado en su despacho agitando varios papeles en su cara—. Esta semana has perdido dos millones por no tomar los pedidos que te encargaron personalmente.

—Te dije que para algo tengo personas trabajando para mí —Edward frunció el ceño apartándola suavemente sin dañarla y sentándose en su butaca mirando por la ventana.

—Estos encargos solo podías hacerlos tú, GRIZZLY... —Su rubia amiga dijo esto último entre dientes—. Sin contar la gran suma de dinero que has malgastado con esa mujer.

—No recordaba que fueras mi asesora financiera...

—Ser tu asistente consiste en velar por tus intereses, por vuestros intereses. Te recuerdo que Grizzly requiere su dosis de lo contrario tendré que volver a cubrir otro asesinato injustificado.

Edward suspiró cerrando sus ojos, era verdad. Si Grizzly estaba demasiado tiempo encerrado sin sacar su naturaleza a flote, era fatal. Su humor cambiaba como plastilina en las manos de un niño y se descontrolaba. Era su fiel compañero oscuro, demasiado fuerte para darlo de lado. Muchas veces había intentado deshacerse de su otro yo y no lo había conseguido, Grizzly había salido de su sed de venganza pero era algo con lo que él ya habitaba, solo que conservaba las formas por su familia y sobre todo por su dulce hermana. Sin embargo ahora ya no tenía por qué ocultarse, Grizzly era libre de vengarse con cada una de sus víctimas hasta encontrar el causante de la muerte de su ángel.

—Necesito que vuelvas Edward... —Rosalie dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio—. Vuelve este fin de semana, los bajos fondos se están comenzando a alborotar, llevas una semana sin pasarte por allí.

Rosalie salió del despacho y Grizzly examinó los papeles, entre ellos algunas muertes en Queens y Brooklyn por presunto tema de drogas entre dos pandillas. Pandillas, menudo insulto, estaban intentando revelarse contra el sistema y el sistema los iba a castigar.

Con una sonrisa macabra Grizzly, se dispuso a volar a Nueva York, esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p><em><span>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 3...<span>_

**Grizzly reparó en que los ojos del sujeto volaron hacia la puerta en donde una congelada Isabella sostenía a su hija en brazos, se puso en la puerta tapándolas con su gran cuerpo y una mirada peligrosa,_ protegiéndolas._**

* * *

><p>Y esto ha sido todo, ¿merezco un review?<p>

Dentro contestación!

.

.

**-cavendano13:** la curiosidad de Grizzly hacia su ama de llaves irá creciendo a medida que vayan conviviendo por más tiempo...además se acerca la temida Navidad...TODO PUEDE PASAR JAJAJA muchas gracias por comentar!

**-Naklie Cullen:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! gracias por las palabras tan lindas, más viniendo de alguien con tanta experiencia, escribes y transmites tan bien tus historias! nos vemos!

**-Tata XOXO:** dificil de tratar Grizzly? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TE PARECE JAJAJAJA Siempre he sido de las personas que dicen que cada persona es de una manera por una razón, siempre hay una historia triste o feliz detrás! No es tan malo como se ve...solo es ...¿sádico? jajaja

**-conejoazul:** muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! pronto nos estamos viendoooo

**-adyperales:** intento publicar rápido de verdad que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...a veces es dificil desarollar las ideas! espero y nos veamos pronto!

**-lilly:** aww I love it! Mi inglés llega hasta ahí xD, gracias por comentar linda!

**-Ma:** Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de comentar y dar tu opinión! Espero y sea de tu agrado este capi!

**-laura:** gracias por comentar! XD espero poder seguirla y no alargar como para dar tres temporadas... o si?no lo sé!

**-angie palomo:** me alegro que te gustara, espero que te pase lo mismo con este! nos vemos!

**-Ale74**: y se va a poner MUCHO MÁS INTERESANTE, a medida que Bella vaya conociendo a su peculiar jefe.

**-Liza de Cullen:** siento haberte hecho esperar! espero y sea de tu agrado este nuevo capi! nos leemos? besos!

.

.

**Tú y yo nos estamos viendo a la brevedad!**

**Buena semana y buen comienzo de vacaciones de verano para las que les toque!**

**Mi twitter (evelinaaa20)**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**_Hola, POR FIN PUEDO SUBIR ESTE CAPI._**

_Juró que borré y volví a hacer de cero este capi como tres o cuatro veces. Pero por fin aquí está._

_Espero que os guste y gracias, cada vez somos más en esta nueva historia, hoy se viene un capi medio largo, algo nuevo en mí si._

_Contestación de reviews abajo como siempre!_

_Los diálogos en cursiva son en castellano, excepto los pensamientos de Grizzly! _

**Esta historia es ORIGINAL, los personajes pertenecen a la adorada Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi Word :)**

**_Música que inspiró este capítulo:_**

_Remember December-Demi Lovato_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>

Grizzly tarareaba una vieja canción bajo la ducha mientras el agua rojiza se escurría a sus pies, tomó el jabón blanco entre sus manos y lo frotó contra su tostada piel, comenzaba a hacer menos sol y sus cicatrices eran más notorias en invierno. Sin embargo el rojo solía camuflarlas muy bien.

Volver a los bajos fondos había sido algo bueno, algunas prostitutas habían sufrido leves daños y quizás mañana algunas familias despertarían con la ausencia de sus pandilleros hijos...Pero eso, eran males menores. Quizás el mundo era un lugar mejor sin esas mentes podridas, sin futuro, dañadas para siempre.

Aquel chico había rogado por su vida, se había meado en sus pantalones al verlo, le gustaba ver a un proyecto de hombre desvanecerse en sus manos hasta quitarle el último aliento de vida. Ese maldito cabrón había abusado de su sobrina y la había vendido a más mentes sucias como él por la tranquila suma de cinco mil dólares, en SUS BAJOS FONDOS. Era imperdonable lo que aquel chiquillo había hecho, él y su estúpida pandilla. Mañana despertarían baleados en algún callejón de Queens, pensarían que había sido un ajuste de cuentas y quedaría en el olvido, siempre era así. Por otro lado Edward se había asegurado de que la madre de la niña fuera detenida y la niña pasara a buenas manos, vigilaría el caso de cerca, al fin y al cabo, había matado por ella.

Imágenes desastrosas de su frágil ángel cubrieron su mirada, mandándolo a las sombras.

La cama manchada de rojo.

Los cortes de sus brazos.

Los arañazos en su bajo vientre.

Sus propias uñas manchadas de su propia virginidad.

Sus ojos rojos.

Su mirada pérdida.

Abusada brutalmente sin piedad.

Mentiría si negaba que no disfrutaba de las muertes de ESA clase de personas, hombres o mujeres, su mente estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para tener un pase directo a la tumba. Él era jefe y señor supremo de los bajos fondos, era la ley y nadie podía enfrentársele. La oscuridad la conocía como la palma de su mano, a lo largo de los años había tratado con mentes mucho más enfermas que la suya, la mente humana no conocía límites y él no era distinto a ellos. Su vida existía gracias a esa oscuridad que habitaba en sus entrañas, sin embargo intentaba decirse a sí mismo que lo hacía por ella, por proteger a futuras víctimas, con cada muerte se salvaban un promedio de personas, con familias, hijos, padres, abuelos...

Pero no podía evitar que Edward se desmoronara y otro día más despertara inconsciente en la ducha, culpable de cargar con más muertes en sus brazos.

Obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse y cerrar el agua de la ducha, se colocó un albornoz y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, el reloj de la pared marcaba las ocho de la mañana, de un nublado día sábado. Admiró la playa a lo lejos cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Curioso se escondió para no ser visto como si fuera un pequeño haciendo una picardía y sus ojos admiraron algo nunca visto.

Isabella estaba abriendo las amplias cortinas que recubrían su habitación cristalizada, era algo cierto que carecía de privacidad, tres de sus paredes eran de vidrio por ello la había desechado y abandonado sin utilidad aparente. Ahora sin embargo, le encontraba cierta utilidad.

La morena se movía desenvuelta en la habitación pareciendo hablar con alguien, llevaba un pijama largo y bastante feo sin embargo su pelo caía desordenado y revuelto a un lado dándole un aspecto bello. Conforme con la luz que entraba, se dirigió a la cuna que tenía a su lado sonriendo de manera dulce, parecía estar despertando a su hija. Tras varios intentos al fin pudo ver como la alzaba en sus brazos y repartía pequeños besos por su diminuto cachete. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y Edward maldijo por lo bajo, se sentía como un pervertido observando desde las sombras de su habitación una escena que se le hacía tan íntima y desconocida. En los siguientes días sin embargo siguió haciéndolo, sin intentar buscar una explicación lógica.

.

.

Las cosas con su ama de llaves no había mejorado con el pasar de los días, en realidad cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación ella se ponía roja y nerviosa, murmuraba cosas como que no entendía y lo dejaba solo en donde quiera que estuviese, como si lo evitara. Esto causaba furia en Grizzly y frustración en Edward, el resto del tiempo podía verla charlando animadamente con su mucama Alice o con Rosalie.

El lunes su Nana volvió de sus vacaciones pagadas, dispuesta a ayudar con el día de Acción de Gracias que se celebraría el viernes. Como cada año, invitaría a su mansión a Rosalie y su novio Emmett, el cual era dueño de un equipo de baloncesto que ayudaba a blanquear dinero a Edward; a Jasper, su mano derecha en las empresas y casi hermano junto a sus padres Esme y Carlisle.

Jasper era adoptado. Originario de Rusia, Esme y Carlisle lo habían adoptado en uno de sus muchos viajes luego de saber que sus padres se habían suicidado teniendo nueve años de nacido. Esme nunca pudo tener la gran familia que ella deseaba, era infértil y eso la había dejado tremendamente tocada. Sin embargo, Jasper había conocido a Edward en su último año antes de ingresar a la universidad y había sido un gran amigo en su recuperación luego del accidente, él y su familia. Emmett se les había unido un año más tarde en la universidad, venía de una familia pobre de Brooklyn, su padre era un alcohólico y todo su dinero se lo gastaba en prostitutas, su madre lo había abandonado cuando Emmett cumplió los ocho, a pesar de ser un chico enorme y rudo Emmett era amigable, de confianza y de gran corazón.

sí era que Esme tenía a sus tres " pequeños" como ella los llamaba, Carlisle los había aconsejado y guiado a lo largo de sus juveniles vidas y era gracias a él que Edward era inmensamente rico, le había enseñado a invertir en los lugares correctos.

Quisiera o no Grizzly aceptarlo, eran su familia, quizás no la verdadera pero mataría a quién fuera si algo les llegase a pasar; esto no impedía que los mantuviera ocultos, temeroso de que atentaran contra la dulce Esme o su esposo.

Era por ello que Nana los reunía en las fechas especiales, como Acción de Gracias o Navidad, Esme no era tonta y sabía en qué clase de vida andaba su pequeño sin embargo en su interior ella veía a un Edward profundamente dolido y el cual necesitaba volver a poder confiar plenamente en la vida. Justificando así sus actos, rogando porque algún día Edward pudiera ser libre de nuevo.

.

.

Bella miraba fascinada el lujoso supermercado en donde Nana la había llevado. Ambas estaban comprando los ingredientes faltantes para la cena del viernes, quedaban tan solo dos días y los últimos preparativos ya estaban a punto. Su jefe había incrementado la seguridad, había instalado luces en el exterior dándole un toque más familiar y los árboles también habían sido adornados iluminando el camino hacia la mansión. Bella estaba nerviosa, ella nunca antes había preparado una cena de Acción de Gracias, en su país no se celebraba y al llegar a Miami tampoco lo había incrementado en su vida. Sin embargo Nana le había ayudado con las recetas y el pavo lo traerían hecho de la casa de Alice. El resto de los dos días se los pasó horneando pasteles de calabaza, tartas de manzana y miles de recetas que implicaran arándanos entre otras cosas como purés y salsas. El jueves había estado sola casi todo el día, su jefe se había marchado muy temprano a otro de sus muchos viajes de negocios y volvería el viernes, aburrida al terminar sus tareas demasiado pronto, se decidió a hornear algunos buñuelos con los arándanos sobrantes para repartirlos a los guardias. Aún no entendía como podían estar tantas horas de pie en los alrededores sin morir de frío, Nueva York era mucho más frío que Miami y Bella daba gracias de no haberse enfermado por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura.

Bien abrigada con el enorme abrigo que Charlie le había regalado hace unas cuantas navidades y vigilar que su hija también lo estuviera, ambas salieron con una cesta de buñuelos en una mano y cargando a Renesmee en otra. Bella suspiró un tanto preocupada, su hija de casi diecinueve meses aún no andaba, ella había nacido prematura y Bella alegaba que quizás era eso lo que la hacía desarrollarse más lento que el resto de los bebés. Sin embargo Nana la había tranquilizado diciéndole que su última hija había comenzado a andar a los dos años. Desde que se habían mudado y Bella había empezado a incrementar mayor cantidad de comida con purés variados, al menos había ganado peso y no parecía tan pequeña. Renesmee tampoco hablaba demasiado, era de por si callada y tranquila y solo hablaba cuando ambas estaban solas. Sus palabras estrellas eran oso, leche y mami, las dos primeras en inglés y la última en español. Aún no llevaba bien lo de sostener grandes cosas con sus diminutas manos asique ayudada por Bella, Renesmee fue repartiendo buñuelos a los guardias de seguridad del lugar.

Era cómico, hombres uniformados, altos y feroces tomaban el buñuelo entre sus manos y le daban las gracias por lo bajo, para luego comenzar a comerlo mirando al frente, al parecer la charla no era lo suyo. Ambas caminaron a lo largo de la finca y luego volvieron a casa para ir a por otra cesta y llevárselos a los guardias de la entrada, para la caída del sol no quedaba un guardia sin su buñuelo y contenta volvió hacia la casa, sonriendo. Ningún hombre era inmune al dulce.

.

.

Grizzly estaba cansado, no sentía los dedos de sus pies y sentía un ligero mareo, ese maldito hombre se había tirado al mar pensando que no lo podrían atrapar allí, que equivocado estaba. Atraparlo no había sido difícil, pero nadar hasta la orilla con un hombre inconsciente de casi ciento cincuenta kilos había requerido de toda su energía. Maldito estúpido. Había vuelto solo dejando a sus hombres hacer el resto, demasiado cansado para lidiar con una muerte más en el día. Realmente solo quería llegar y dormir, mañana sería un día jodidamente cruel. La familia, mantener las formas...protocolo.

Cuando estaba entrando pudo ver a los guardias de la puerta comiendo lo que parecía una magdalena o algo así, se acercó con el coche a uno de ellos y bajó la ventanilla.

— Buenas tardes señor. —Uno de sus guardias hizo una mueca e intentó disimular su boca llena de comida.

— ¿Qué estás comiendo Charles? —Grizzly frunció el ceño examinando el pastelillo, parecía un buñuelo.

Su guardia parecía un jodido hámster.

—La...La señorita Swan señor —pudo ver tragar con dificultad la gran masa que tenía en su boca—. Nos trajo algunos buñuelos recién horneados, los ha repartido por toda la finca.

¿Qué ella qué?

ESTABA AMARICONANDO A SUS GUARDIAS.

Era lo que le faltaba.

Asintió metiéndose de nuevo en el coche y siguió su camino hacia su hogar, efectivamente su ama de llaves había repartido pastelillos a todo el mundo, de repente unos extraños celos invadieron a Edward, él también quería.

_Lo siguiente será reunirlos a tomar el té_, pensó mientras aparcaba en frente de la casa. Hacía tan solo dos días había mandado instalar una gran fuente en el medio para así darle un toque de distinción y masculinidad a su aparcamiento. Ahora sus guardias comían pastelillos mientras él no estaba, genial.

Entró en la casa suspirando para encontrarse directamente en la mitad del pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el salón al pequeño _regalo_ de Isabella. La niña estaba sentada jugando con algunos cuadrados con letras algo gastadas y a su lado estaba un pequeño oso tirado. Grizzly dejó en silencio sus cosas en el suelo sin apartar su vista de ella, la niña lo miraba fijamente y de repente por su cara pasó una gran sonrisa.

—Grizzly.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, la niña lo había dicho claro, en un inglés muy infantil pero la palabra había sido clara.

— _¿Renesmee? ¿Con quién...? —_La joven hablaba en castellano mientras salía abruptamente de la cocina con sus manos mojadas y miró hacia donde su hija miraba, dando un respingo—. Oh señor Cullen, b-buenas tardes.

Grizzly despegó los ojos de la niña para llevarlos hacia su madre, sonrojada y con una extraña mirada de incomodidad en su rostro.

—Hola... —Atinó a decir—. Yo...recién llego.

—Está empapado... —Bella abrió grande sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada por su cuerpo, sus ropas se pegaban dejando poco a la imaginación.

—Efectivamente —su mente se puso en funcionamiento rápidamente—. Me agarró la lluvia mientras salía de echar gasolina...

_Podría escribir un libro con esa patética frase_, pensó.

—Debería ir a cambiar, yo preparar sopa —Bella asintió sonriendo cálidamente mientras volvía a la cocina.

Grizzly asintió, tomó la ropa de recambio que siempre dejaba en la entrada en el armario y se dirigió al baño pasando al lado de la pequeña la cual le sonrió.

.

.

Bella estaba en la cocina hecha un manojo de nervios, sentía sus mejillas aún calientes al haber visto a su jefe empapado con aquella fina camiseta blanca. Intentó apartar sus pensamientos perturbadores y se concentró en sacar los restos de la sopa de anoche, aún era algo pronto para cenar pero se notaba que el hombre no había tenido un buen día y esa era su sopa favorita. Sirvió la sopa de espárragos en un tazón, junto al vaso de zumo de naranja, algo de pan y llevó la bandeja hacia donde lo había visto salir luego de ir a cambiarse. Entró en el cálido salón donde su jefe ya había encendido la chimenea y estaba exactamente en el suelo pegado a las llamas.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

Edward se giró mirando a la muchacha aparecer con una bandeja en sus manos, se aproximó a él y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de café.

—Sopa —indicó ella mientras volvía su mirada hacia su pequeña, Renesmee seguía jugando en su pequeño mundo.

Fuera había comenzado a llover fuertemente y a lo lejos por los grandes ventanales Bella pudo ver rayos, odiaba las tormenta y la oscura mansión no ayudaba mucho.

—No hacía falta... —Él la miró intentando apartar la bandeja lejos de él.

—Tomar.

La voz de Bella había salido firme, causa de los nervios que sentía al ver la tormenta acercarse, se ruborizó avergonzada y se dio la vuelta agachando su mirada.

—Lo siento señor Cullen, tomar sopa para mejorar.

Frunció el ceño confuso y la miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Su voz sonó más suave y relajada intentando no asustar a la joven.

—No... —Bella suspiró mirando de nuevo a Renesmee—. Tormenta, fuerte.

—No pasará nada, estás dentro de la casa. —Intentó sonreír débilmente para darle confianza pero estaba seguro que más que una sonrisa había sido una mueca.

Renesmee comenzó a llorar al escuchar un trueno no muy lejos de donde estaba, Bella rápidamente fue hacia ella para tomarla en brazos intentando calmarla.

—Isabella, tráela para aquí —dijo firme pero sin sonar amenazador, la muchacha tomó la alfombra y los juguetes y se dirigió hacia donde segundos antes había estado.

Ambas se sentaron en la alfombra cerca de él mientras Edward tomaba un poco de zumo, de repente su garganta parecía el mismísimo Sahara. La niña lo miraba sonriendo mientras su madre volvía a poner sus juguetes alrededor, Edward reparó en el oso marrón que la pequeña tenía entre sus manos, una de sus orejas estaba babada y sin mucho pelo. Lo reconoció a la primera y efectivamente era de la compañía de vuelo en donde siempre viajaba, era como una broma personal, su logo era un oso pardo con un gracioso traje de piloto. Un gran oso pardo.

_Ese oso necesitaba un buen traje de Armani_, pensó Grizzly.

—Comer —le recordó Bella mirándole con un gesto que intentaba parecer serio y enfadado.

Edward sonrió de medio lado aguantando la risa para ser correspondido por la morena con una dulce sonrisa.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio cómodo mientras solo se escuchaba la lluvia y las risas de Renesmee, la niña había gateado cerca de su madre y había mirado con curiosidad las llamas, ella le sonreía dulcemente mientras le pasaba su oso de peluche para que jugara con él. Cuando Renesmee terminó de babearlo y Edward terminó su sopa ambos se tumbaron sobre la alfombra.

Renesmee gateó hasta Edward y le puso sus manos pegajosas en su barba sin afeitar, reía ante el tacto puntiagudo y lo miraba a los ojos. Él permanecía estático sin tener claro que hacer, la niña balbuceaba y sonreía, pequeñas babas cayeron sobre su jersey y Bella se apresuró a sacar a su hija de encima, susurrando un lo siento. Sin las manos de la pequeña en su cara, todo parecía más frío.

— ¿Se llama Renesmee verdad? —preguntó Edward mientras miraba de reojo a Bella en cuanto ella volvió de dejar la bandeja en la cocina.

—Sí pero mi amiga le llama Nessie de cariño...

— ¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?

Ambos se echaron a reír y Edward disfrutó de ser el causante de su risa musical mientras Bella pensaba lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía. Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin desaparecer sus sonrisas del todo cuando de repente la luz se cortó.

Bella pegó un pequeño gritito nervioso mientras Renesmee comenzaba a llorar débilmente. Se incorporó rápidamente viendo a Bella apretar el agarre de la pequeña bola de babas.

— ¿Qué fue...luz cortar? —Bella miró a su alrededor sintiendo de repente la casa demasiado oscura y grande.

—Tranquila, el generador saltará en cualquier momento, iré a ver...—Se levantó frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

— ¡No! —Su gritó resonó en las paredes y mordió su labio avergonzada —. No gustar oscuridad.

—Ok...venid conmigo, por aquí tengo una linterna —Edward ayudó a Bella a levantarse y con ella pegada a su espalda comenzaron a caminar, al lado del sofá en la mesita de lámpara tenía una linterna, junto a un arma. Al sacarla intentó que Bella no viera que ponía su arma en sus pantalones debajo de su jersey.

Ambos se deslizaron hacia el recibidor y varias linternas alumbraron los ventanucos que se hallaban a cada lado de la puerta.

—Tranquila, son mis guardias —susurró él.

Un grupo de cinco hombres entraron examinando el lugar, las luces cegaron a los tres y Bella se encogió protegiéndose detrás de la espalda de su jefe.

—Señor, se ha cortado la luz de todo el sector.

—Lo he visto si, el generador no está funcionando...

Fuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente mientras la noche era iluminada por los faros de varios coches en la lejanía, el señor Cullen hablaba con sus guardias y su semblante era serio. De vez en cuando la casa se veía alumbrada por los rayos que caían en el frondoso bosque a la izquierda de la casa.

—Llamad a un técnico, quiero ese generador arreglado.

—Si señor Cullen...

Él se giró contrariado y clavo su mirada en una preocupada Bella, suavizó su mirada ligeramente intentando mantener una actitud calmada y suspiró.

—La luz tardará en venir, lo siento.

—No sentir, no culpa suya —Bella sonrió tímidamente asintiendo y miró a su alrededor enfrentando la casa sumida en la oscuridad.

Una extraña emoción cruzó el pecho de Edward mientras los pensamientos de estrangular al fabricante de dicho generador quedaban atrás...Estaba seguro que ella podría perdonarle cualquier cosa.

_¿Incluso matar gente por dinero?_ Susurró Grizzly en sus entrañas.

—Mis hombres irán a inspeccionar la casa y la tuya también, esta noche —se aclaró la garganta intentando no sonar desesperado— preferiría que durmieras en la casa. Por si hay otro corte de luz. —Aclaró con voz demasiado dura.

Bella se giró mirándolo sorprendida y luego de unos segundos en silencio asintió intentando no mostrar su sonrojo. Sus palabras tan rudas la habían sorprendido mandando extrañas descargas a su bajo vientre.

—Claro, muchas gracias señor.

Ambos esperaron en el umbral de la puerta a que los guardias inspeccionaran todo. Edward no creía que hubiese pasado por casualidad, debía asegurar todo el perímetro y buscar intrusos. Miró de reojo a la morena, pensando que sacarla de la casa resultaría sospechoso, la tendría vigilada todo el tiempo ante cualquier posible ataque.

Sus hombres aseguraron puertas y ventanas, una vez todo estaba seguro y despejado, los tres volvieron a entrar. Edward guio con su linterna a Bella al salón y de un gran armario de cristal sacó varias velas y candelabros de aspecto caro y antiguo. La verdad él era un loco de los objetos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, nunca tenía suficiente. Los encendió y los fueron colocando en la cocina tal y como Bella le iba diciendo, además mandó traer la vieja estufa de su abuela, era pequeña pero lo suficiente para irradiar calor y una luz naranja que le dio un toque más hogareño a la enorme y fría habitación.  
>Sentaron a Renesmee lo suficientemente lejos de la estufa para no quemarse pero sin dejar que pasase frío y cerraron las cortinas de la puerta francesa que conectaba la cocina con el jardín así como el resto de los grandes ventanales.<p>

—Cena lista en media hora —Bella lo miró sonriendo para luego dirigir sus pasos a la nevera, tomando algunos ingredientes—. ¿Pasta con salsa y carne?

—Por mi está bien... —Edward miró a su alrededor un tanto incómodo—. ¿Podría ayudar...?

Bella le echó un vistazo alzando una ceja divertida.

— ¿Saber cocinar? —No pude evitar reír ligeramente.

—Bueno, creo que los spaguettis los domino bastante bien... —Edward sonrió avergonzado rascándose la nuca—. Pero si deseas puedo irme...

—No, ayudar está bien.

Ambos sonrieron y Bella le tendió el paquete de pasta, le ordenó ponerlos todos, a sabiendas de la enorme cantidad que su jefe ingería. Mientras, ella comenzaba a preparar la salsa con las albóndigas que habían sobrado del día anterior. Edward había puesto la radio online en su teléfono, de vez en cuando se sorprendía cuando Bella tarareaba alguna estrofa de canciones conocidas inconscientemente.  
>Renesmee seguía sumida en su debate de elegir entre la rana que su madre le había dejado en la alfombra luego de olvidarla en la cocina y su nuevo oso marrón, se decantó por el oso y comenzó a jugar con él bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Luego de unos minutos, sintió hambre y decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba, llorar. Llamando así la atención de ambos adultos.<p>

Edward la miró sin saber muy bien que hacer, ¿se habría hecho daño?, ¿tendría pis?, ¿hambre?, ¿frío?

Bella la tomó en brazos encontrando el problema rápidamente, se acercaba la hora de su cena. De forma inconsciente puso a Renesmee en el lugar más cercano que tenía, los brazos de Edward, al ver que la salsa se estaba quemando.

—Ella tener hambre... —Le explico a su jefe suspirando mirando su reloj mientras removía la salsa y bajaba el fuego. Edward seguía petrificado con su hija sonriente entre sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Podrías vigilar salsa? Yo dar de...alimentar.

Hizo un gesto con sus manos de amamantar a la pequeña y Edward asintió rápidamente dándole a la niña mirando el suelo avergonzado.  
>Bella se sentó en la banqueta y con la chaqueta de la niña la tapó para darle de tomar el pecho, de vez en cuando ambos intercambiaban palabras sobre la salsa. Edward había comenzado a poner los platos en la isla de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Bella.<br>Esto era nuevo para él, dado que no recordaba haber cenado nunca en la cocina y mucho menos en compañía de una mujer. Se intentó recordar que esa mujer estaba amamantando a su hija y que tenía muchos menos años, sin embargo incluso un acto tan natural como ese, le había causado estragos. Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar.

_¿Quién demonios se puno duro viendo a una mujer dando el pecho? Maldito depravado_, Grizzly no paraba de sonreír de medio lado.

Edward anunció que todo estaba listo justo después del pequeño eructo de Renesmee.  
>Ambos cenaron en silencio pero sumamente relajados y sonriendo de vez en cuando con música de fondo un tanto navideña. Edward parecía fascinado de ver comer a Bella mientras mantenía a Renesmee en brazos completamente dormida, nunca antes había visto algo igual. La chica podía comer, cortar sus albóndigas, tomar del vaso y todo eso con una sola mano.<br>Luego de insistir en lavar él y que Bella esperase a su lado, ambos partieron rumbo al segundo piso, estaba incluso más oscuro.

—Yo no dormir noche —susurró Bella por lo bajo mientras entraba a la habitación completamente oscura.

—Lo sé, por eso te traje a mi habitación...yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama.

La morena se quedó en silencio unos instantes asimilando la información y Edward temió ser demasiado brusco, tendría que haberlo consultado. Se intentó decir que solo lo hacía para mantenerla vigilada ante el peligro, nada más. Sin embargo Bella se dio la vuelta completamente sonrojada y lo miró, ambos demasiado cerca con Renesmee separándolos tan solo unos centímetros.

— ¿En serio?

Este asintió embobado mirándola fijamente.

—Gracias señor Cullen.

—Edward —soltó sin pensarlo y luego cerró sus ojos alejándose un paso—. Puedes llamarme Edward.

—Edward —repitió Bella sonriendo—. Yo Bella.

—Bella... —susurró él asintiendo.

Rápidamente la ayudó a colocar a Renesmee en la cama luego de una fugaz visita al baño para cambiar su pañal. Renesmee había despertado pero se había quedado de nuevo dormida en cuanto la colocaron en la enorme cama. Edward le tendió uno de sus pijamas a Bella. Era de franela con cuadros escoceses, Esme se lo había regalado la navidad pasada, era lo más abrigado que tenía. Ella lo aceptó sonrojada, mientras Bella estaba en el baño él encendió la chimenea para así calentar la fría habitación. Se sentía nervioso y extraño de tener a alguien durmiendo en su cama por su propia voluntad. Ahora tenía no solo a una pequeña mujer sino también a su bebé.

Bella salió dándole las buenas noches. Su pijama le quedaba condenadamente grande pero ella se las había ingeniado enrollando las mangas de la chaqueta y el pantalón dándole un aspecto encantador.

_Ella se ve jodidamente sexy incluso en ese pijama puritano, hermano hasta yo le hubiera hecho un hijo, _pensó Grizzly suspirando.

Aún en shock por sus propios pensamientos, le dio las buenas noches encerrándose en el baño, frustrado y con una gran erección entre sus  
>piernas.<p>

_Va a ser una larga noche,_ susurraron a coro ambos.

.

.

Edward se despertó varias veces en la noche encontrando a Bella envuelta entre sus mantas gimoteando, se destapaba y con ella también a su hija, con cuidado las volvió a cubrir varias veces. En medio de la Renesmee le había despertado y Bella se la había llevado al baño rápidamente, no había escuchado nada inusual, cuando ambas habían salido Renesmee estaba medio dormida nuevamente. Con pasos torpes volvió a subirse a la cama, cayendo rendida al lado de su hija. A las siete Edward pudo escuchar la alarma del generador encendiéndose nuevamente, ya desvelado decidió bajar y prepararse un café mientras examinaba los últimos movimientos en la bolsa.

Sobre las ocho y media decidió subir con el desayuno de Bella y preguntarle que iba a desayunar la pequeña, sin embargo ambas aparecieron en la cocina sonriendo. La joven le miró sorprendida al verlo con una bandeja en sus manos.

—He preparado d-desayuno... —Edward intentó tragar un tanto nervioso.

—Yo desayunar aquí —sonrió la morena adentrándose en la cocina con la niña en brazos.

—Claro...

Sentó a Renesmee un momento en el suelo mientras preparaba su desayuno que consistía en una papilla de cereales y galletas trituradas, trozos de naranja sin pepitas y sin piel y un gran biberón de agua. Una vez listo Bella lo llevó a la mesa, tomó a la niña en brazos y se sentó a un lado de la isla, comenzando su desayuno. Una vez más Edward pensaba como se las ingeniaba para desayunar y darle el desayuno a su hija al mismo tiempo.

—Está..._rico _—ella parecía buscar la palabra que había dicho en castellano para traducirlo al inglés—. Me gusta, delicioso.

_Definitivamente puede hablarme en su idioma sexy todo lo que quiera, _Grizzly alzó una ceja divertido.

—Me alegro... —susurró él mientras tomaba de su café mirando la Tablet intentando simular estar completamente relajado.

Sin embargo él no desayunaba con nadie y mucho menos con Bella con su hija, vestidas en pijama y desayunando como si fueran una familia normal.

Una familia.

Frunció el ceño confuso alejando esos pensamientos mientras escuchó el timbre sonar.

— Yo abrir, debe ser Nana —Susurró Bella limpiando la boca de su hija dirigiéndose con ella en brazos hacía la puerta.

Edward estaba por decirle que no hacía falta siguiéndola, era malditamente rápida.

— Buenos dí...—Bella abrió la puerta confiada sonriendo, cuando un gran hombre, con cara de pocos amigos la miró.

Su aspecto era peligroso, su barba parecía de varios días y su olor indicaba que no se cuidaba lo suficiente. Tomó a su hija más fuerte entre sus brazos borrando su sonrisa del rostro. Su instinto le decía que aquel no era un buen hombre.

— ¿Quién es...? —Edward venía sonriendo cuando de repente vio al hombre, su cara se transformó inmediatamente.

No tenía ni idea de quién era ni lo que hacía en su puta puerta mirando a Bella como si fuera un pastelito dispuesto a comérsela.

—Cariño, ven aquí —la voz de Grizzly salió fuerte y autoritaria mientras se acercaba rápidamente con cuidado de no revelar el nombre de la joven.

Ella obedeció y se dio la vuelta poniéndose tras él, demasiado asustado como para reparar en su nuevo apodo, estaba blanca como un papel. Se acercó con pasos seguros hacia la puerta clavando su mirada en él, reparó en que los ojos del sujeto viajaron primero a ella, luego a su hija y por último a él. Ágilmente se puso en la puerta tapándolas con su gran cuerpo, protegiéndolas.

—Ve a la cocina, estaré contigo en un momento —Grizzly miró al sujeto sonriendo cínicamente.

Una vez se aseguró de que la joven no estaba allí volvió su mirada gélida al hombre, comenzando a hablarle en ruso, el habla normal en los bajos fondos.

— ¿Quién mierda eres?

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿quiénes son ellas? —Soltó el hombre también en ruso sonriendo de medio lado—. El gran Grizzly tiene familia...

—Mira pedazo de mierda, será mejor que empieces a soltar toda tu mierda —Grizzly pasó un brazo por su hombro, estrangulándolo sutilmente mientras echaba a andar con él hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Me envía John, John Secas —susurró el hombre poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

—No conozco a ningún John Secas... —Él giró su cabeza mirando hacia la casa, debía alejarlo rápidamente de ellas.

—Él...él me mandó, no contestabas nuestros llamados.

—El maldito mafioso de cuarta —Grizzly asintió sonriendo fríamente—. Claro que lo recuerdo, quiere meter en mis calles su mierda.

Lo guio sin soltar su agarre hacia el laberinto mientras apretaba su brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Yo...yo solo soy el que hace el recado —el hombre comenzó a temblar viendo como lo llevaba a una zona desierta intentando zafarse.

— ¿Cómo tenéis mi dirección? —Grizzly lo tiró al suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria una vez supo que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, tapados por los árboles.

No por nada había mandado a construir un laberinto de dos metros de altura.

—Yo...por favor no me mates. Nos lo dijeron el club...

El hombre intentó gatear para alejarse de él pero Grizzly pisó su pierna haciendo presión mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y disparaba a la rótula, amaba su arma con silenciador, una gran adquisición. Rápidamente tapó el grito de dolor con su mano y apuntó su arma a la cabeza del hombre.

—Quiero nombres, direcciones, teléfonos... —Mintió Grizzly con semblante serio—. Dame nombres y saldrás de esta.

—Tú no dejas a nadie vivo... —susurró el hombre girándose lentamente en el suelo—. Que te jodan.

Grizzly suspiró molesto y rebuscó en los pantalones del intruso hallando su cartera, le hecho un rápido vistazo sonriendo triunfal. Tan predecible.

—Primera regla del buen mafioso —Grizzly sacó algunas fotos y se las enseñó—. No llevas fotos de tus hijos en la cartera.

—Por favor... —susurró el hombre abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente—. Mi familia no...

—Podría hacer que mis hombres disfrutaran del coño bonito de tu esposa—miró la foto de la mujer desinteresadamente—. Apuesto a que es una jodida zorra en la cama, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Quizás treinta?

—Eres un psicópata, maldito hijo de puta... —Susurraba el hombre mientras intentaba levantarse.

Grizzly disparóa su brazo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsill alertando a sus guardias. Tenía dos niños pequeños, uno de la edad de la hija de Bella...

—Será mejor que cantes como un canario o...Iré a por ellos —le tiró las fotos de los niños a la cara sonriendo macabramente entornando sus ojos—. Podría irles muy mal, Oscar.

Sabía que en cuanto decía su nombre, ellos se rendirían, los niños eran la debilidad de cualquier eslabón como aquel hombre. Varios guardias aparecieron a su alrededor y él se dio la vuelta caminando en círculos suspirando. Estuvo tan cerca de Bella y la pequeña. Furioso tomó de la chaqueta a uno de sus hombres.

—Malditos hijos de puta, para qué mierda os estoy pagando. Si tengo yo que limpiar la mierda por mí mismo —gritó clavando su arma en el pecho del guardia—. Un solo fallo más y os juro por vuestras madres que os meteré un puto tiro delante de vuestros hijos, putos mal nacidos.

—Sí señor.

— ¿Quién lo ha dejado entrar? —Grizzly miró a cada uno de sus guardias frunciendo el ceño.

—Blink señor... Está vigilando la entrada —confirmó el guardia que sujetaba al intruso.

—Matadlo —Grizzly soltó a su hombre, él seguía firme mirando hacia el frente—. Quiero su puta cabeza decorando mi burdel.

—Sí señor. —Contestó uno de sus otros guardias.

—Haced que hable, luego matadlo. —Susurró sonriente mientras se giraba caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada—. ¿Jones?

El guardia al que había zarandeado le miró un momento.

— ¿Si señor?

—Quiero que tú lo mates.

Grizzly sabía que era su mejor amigo, eso les enseñaría la lección.

Malditos y confiados maricas.

.

.

Grizzly se dirigió hacia la casa, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y antes de entrar se obligó a sonreír falsamente aparentando tranquilidad. Entró lentamente limpiando sus manos y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos de los vaqueros. Bella no tardó en aparecer temerosa, relajándose al verlo en la entrada.

—Siento que vieras algo así... —Susurró él con fingida inocencia—. Era mi antiguo jardinero.

—Oh... —ella lo miró esperando que continuara.

—Lo hice echar en cuanto supe que estaba comenzado a consumir cocaína —Grizzly se acercó negando varias veces—. No podía tener alguien así, era peligroso.

Su actuación era digna de un Oscar, realmente ella se lo había tragado. Pudo verla poniendo un gesto de preocupación y llevando una mano a su pecho afligida.

—Entiendo, él...

—Vino a intentar que lo volviera a contratar pero bueno, nunca dejaría a alguien así cerca de ti o de la niña... —Grizzly no tuvo que fingir su preocupación, era verdadera.

—Gracias... —ella suspiró aliviada y le sonrió—. Yo hacer galletas...

Ella lo guio hacia la cocina donde Renesmee estaba muy ocupada chupando su oso mientras los miraba entrar, Bella siguió con la mezcla de las galletas.

— Grizzly —volvió a decir ella en su infantil inglés.

Él sonrió acercándose a ella, agachándose.

—Exacto pequeña... —le susurró mientras sonreía de manera pícara.

Bella caminó hacia él con un tazón en sus manos, con una cuchara le hizo probar la mezcla sonriendo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que lamer la cuchara.

— ¿Gustar?

—Muy _rico _—pronunció él en castellano, causando risas en la joven.

_La vida es perfecta_, pensó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué te parecen los pensamientos de Grizzly?<em>**

**_¿Y Edward?_**

**_¿Renesmee llegará caminar o tendrá algún tipo de problema?_**

**_Hazme saber tu opinión en los reviews._**

_._

_._

_**Ale74:** Gracias, pues la amiguita de Edward...va a aparecer más adelante, es uno de los personajes que nunca me terminaron de gustar en Amanecer. Estoy intentando actualizar más seguido, dos capítulos en un día no están nada mal para mí xD espero y nos leamos pronto!_

_**adyperales:** jajaja grizzly es rudo ante todo!muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos! _

_**Naklie Cullen:** estás igual que bella! es que nadie se dió cuenta de las enormes cicatrices rudas de edward?xD si es lo más sexy de él. Espero y lo sigas queriendo igual!_

_**Tata XOXO:** espero haber resuelto todas tus preguntas! esto se va a tornando cada vez más romántico pero la pregunta es...¿cuanto durará? jajaja nos estamos leyendo guapa!_

_**conejoazul:** me alegro que te guste, gracias por comentar :D_

_**patymdn:** Edward es todo un caballero, obvio ella irá tomando confianza de a poco, aquí nada de amor a primera vista eh? va a ir todo medianamente lento...creoxD nos leemos!_

_**Liza de Cullen:** amé tu foto de perfil! bueno lo de las cicatrices es para darle ese aspecto de mafioso jodido y sexy...pero sigue siendo igual de guapo, al menos en mi cabeza lo es xD gracias por comentar!_

_**laura:** espero que este capi te gustara, gracias por comentar!_

_**ELIZABETH:** adoro leer tus comentarios, pareces bruja diciendo todo lo que va a pasar. Y si efectivamente en esta historia no hay amor a primera vista, más bien una curiosidad y atracción mutua, el amor será algo de palabras mayores sobre todo para Edward, costará mucho el volver a confiar en ser feliz realmente. Nos estamos leyendo nena!BESOS!_

_._

_._

_Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero estar subiendo un capi antes del día 30...sino, nos veremos a mi vuelta, el día 5._

**_¡Feliz Navidad y Años Nuevo a todas!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ANIMAL ACADEMY:<strong>

Son ricos, jóvenes y pertenecen a una selecta estirpe felina.

Edward y compañía asisten a Animal Academydesde que eran cachorros.

Populares y sin escrúpulos convertirán a Bella Swan,

la recién llegada (mitad humana mitad oveja) en el centro de todas sus crueles bromas.

**Tengo una nueva historia, si aún no la has leido, te invito a pasarte por mi perfil!**


End file.
